Sempre Você
by StefAK
Summary: [UA] Alguma vez você já se arrependeu de algo que disse 2 segundos depois de ter falado? (Se pudesse voltar atrás...) Ele sim. E estar longe da pessoa que você mais gosta, por tê-la magoado, em um de seus momentos mais difíceis...
1. Brigando com você

Sinopse: [UA] Alguma vez você já se arrependeu de algo que disse 2 segundos depois de ter falado? (Se pudesse voltar atrás...) E estar longe da pessoa que você mais gosta, por tê-la magoado, em um de seus momentos mais difíceis...Ele sim.  
  
Declaimer: Só vou escrever isso aqui nesse primeiro capítulo, fala sério, todo mundo sabe de quem é o Inuyasha, infelizmente. Mas o que eu posso fazer?! Ele é da Kagome, claro!!!  
  
Notinha rápida: Yokais, Hanyous e Humanos vivem na paz. Exceto a humana Kagome e o Hanyou Inuyasha. E claro, o Yokai Sesshoumaru ^.~ !!!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Capítulo 1 - Brigando com você  
  
- Bom dia, Inuyasha! - Kagome desejou, dando um sorriso enquanto fechava a porta de sua casa.  
  
- Bom dia, Kagome... - Ele respondeu enquanto a esperava para irem para a escola juntos.  
  
Inuyasha e Kagome sempre foram melhores amigos. Desde o nascimento até a sua adolescência, onde se encontravam agora. Seus pais já eram vizinhos antes mesmo deles nascerem e assim começaram a amizade, sem nem ao menos poderem falar. Sempre estudaram na mesma escola, mesma sala, mesmos amigos, mesmos sentimentos...  
  
Inuyasha nutria um amor muito grande por sua melhor amiga, que ele sabia que ia muito além da grande amizade. Kagome, por sua vez, sabia que o que sentia por Inuyasha era amor, amor puro e daquele dos mais especiais, os que nascem de uma bela amizade. Mas um não sabia dos sentimentos do outro e assim seguiam suas vidas e sua amizade.  
  
Mais um dia de aula e os dois iam conversando, no caminho. Ao chegaram lá, se encontraram com seus outros amigos, Sango e Mirok.  
  
- Bom dia, Sango - disse Kagome, como sempre sorrindo. - Bom dia, Mirok.  
  
- Bom dia, Kagome. - respondeu Sango retribuindo o sorriso.  
  
- Olá... Bom dia, para os dois. - disse Mirok.  
  
- É, é... Para vocês também. - rudemente como sempre, Inuyasha os respondeu, fazendo Kagome olhar meio feio para ele, e ele dar língua para ela. Sendo em seguida retribuído, claro.  
  
Ao som do sinal, eles subiram para a sala do 3° ano colegial. No instante que eles entraram na sala, Kouga partiu para cima de Kagome, como sempre, pegando-lhe a mão direita e beijando.  
  
- Bom dia, Kagome, minha linda.  
  
- Bom dia, Kouga. - disse Kagome, corando com um sorriso tímido no rosto. Deixando Inuyasha também vermelho, mas de raiva.  
  
A entrada do professor impediu Inuyasha de fazer uma besteira. Na hora do recreio, debaixo de uma grande árvore, que já era o "ponto" deles, os amigos conversavam.  
  
- Inuyasha, porque você fica com tanta raiva quando o Kouga fala com a Kagome? - perguntou Mirok, sendo seguido pelas caras de intrigadas de Kagome e Sango que desejavam saber o mesmo. Isso deixou Inuyasha muito vermelho, que levantou contrariado para tentar se defender.  
  
- Ora, é muito atrevimento da parte daquele nojento ficar dando em cima da Kagome.  
  
- E eu posso saber por quê? - dessa vez foi Kagome quem levantou indignada.  
  
- Porque ele tem ciúmes de você... - disse Mirok sorrindo.  
  
- É claro que não é verdade, eu não tenho ciúmes dela. Eu só acho um absurdo ele ficar dando em cima dela descaradamente e ela não fazer nada.  
  
- E o que eu deveria fazer? Ele é muito educado comigo e eu não vejo nada de mal nisso. Eu acho muito bonitinho da parte dele, apesar de achar um pouco exagerado.  
  
- Como é que é? Você gosta?  
  
- Gosto.  
  
- Eu não acredito.  
  
- Qual o seu problema, Inuyasha? Não vejo no que isso pode te fazer mal? Muito menos a mim, não tenho namorado, não estou traindo ninguém, e é um simples gesto de educação e cordialidade.  
  
- Você está incentivando esse idiota a continuar correndo atrás de você. Como fazem todas essas meninas de índole duvidosa.  
  
- Você está me comparando com todas essas meninas de quem sempre falamos mal. Que só querem uma noite de diversão. Você fala como se eu quisesse ir pra cama com ele!  
  
- E não é isso mesmo? - ao terminar de falar, Inuyasha percebeu o que havia dito, queria poder voltar atrás, mas não podia. Já estava feito. Teve noção da gravidade de sua resposta impensada ao ver o rosto de Kagome empalidecer e seus olhos brilharem, cheios de lágrimas.  
  
- Você pode saber muito da minha vida, mas não sabe nada sobre os meus sentimentos. - ela disse baixo e virou-se para ir embora.  
  
- Kagome, espere, me perdoe, por favor...  
  
Kagome sequer olhou para trás, saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro com Sango atrás dela.  
  
-... Porque eu te amo. - completou baixo, com lágrimas no olhos também.  
  
- Inuyasha, eu não acredito no que eu acabei de presenciar. - disse Mirok, meio rouco, ainda abismado com o ocorrido.  
  
- Nem eu. - Inuyasha caiu de joelhos - O que foi que eu fiz? Eu não posso acreditar.  
  
- Eu também não. Como você teve coragem? Isso foi rude, indelicado e ridículo da sua parte. - já com a voz normal, com entonação acusadora.  
  
- Não me faça sentir pior do que eu já estou sentindo.  
  
- Mas eu vou, porque o que a Kagome está sentindo é muito pior.  
  
- Me deixe sozinho, Mirok. Por favor.  
  
- Eu vou sim, me recuso a fica aqui com você depois disso. Você sabe o que fez... - e saiu deixando um Inuyasha muito frustrado, ainda ajoelhado no chão, perdido nas lembranças amarguradas dos momentos anteriores.  
  
Ao ouvir Inuyasha pedindo "por favor", Mirok sentiu que era realmente algo muito grave, não conhecia Kagome nem de longe do mesmo jeito que Inuyasha, e só este podia saber da gravidade da situação em que se metera. E ele sempre fora mal educado com as pessoas, pedir "por favor" era uma coisa que raramente fazia, para não se dizer nunca. Achou realmente melhor deixá-lo sozinho.  
  
Inuyasha se arrastou até a árvore, onde encostou e ficou pensando em Kagome e no que ele tinha feito, pelo resto do intervalo, como se no mundo só existissem, ele, a solidão e o arrependimento que estava sentindo naquele instante.  
  
"Não é a primeira vez que brigamos, mas porque eu tenho a terrível sensação de que essa é a pior? Eu sou muito idiota, mesmo sabendo por tudo que a Kagome está passando em casa... Como pude dizer aquilo para ela em um momento como esse? Mesmo se fosse qualquer outro momento, eu disse uma coisa horrível, principalmente para alguém como ela. Ela sempre foi muito sensível, de se magoar com poucas palavras. Talvez com outra garota isso não tivesse acontecido, mas a Kagome é uma menina inocente, mesmo para seus 16 anos. Nunca soube dela gostar de algum garoto, suas preocupações sempre foram outras, como os estudos, por exemplo. Para ela, isso foi uma grande ofensa. Maldição!".  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
- Kagome? - Sango perguntou, entrando no banheiro.  
  
- Me deixe em paz. - sua voz estava totalmente embargada pelas lágrimas.  
  
- Kagome, saia para podermos conversar. Tenho certeza de que ele falou sem pensar e que se arrepende muito.  
  
- Não me interessa, dessa vez ele passou dos limites, agora me deixe sozinha, por favor.  
  
- Tudo bem, mas se quiser conversar, estou a sua disposição. - como resposta, ouviu Kagome chorar ainda mais.  
  
Quando o sinal anunciando o fim do recreio bateu, Kagome não saiu do banheiro. Inuyasha, finalmente se levantou, indo em direção a sala ,completamente arrasado. Sango e Mirok ficaram olhando Inuyasha entrar na sala e sentar-se em sua carteira sem ao menos olhar para os lados, abaixando a cabeça e assim permanecendo até o fim das aulas.  
  
- Eu acho que Kagome não vai voltar. - falou Sango baixinho para Mirok, que estava sentado ao seu lado na carteira atrás da de Inuyasha.  
  
- Imagino que não. E ele parece mesmo arrasado.  
  
- Realmente. E com certeza está. Só ele a conhece mesmo para saber o impacto que a causou.  
  
- Eu penso do mesmo jeito. Bom, eu acho que somente eles dois vão poder resolver isso. E além do mais, eles vivem brigando, logo eles voltam a se falar e ficam mais unidos do que nunca.  
  
- Mas a Kagome nunca ficou trancada num banheiro perdendo as aulas preferidas dela.  
  
- É mesmo.  
  
- Eu acho que isso vai durar. - sussurrou Sango, finalizando.  
  
Como Sango previu, Kagome não voltou. Ela saiu do banheiro pouco antes do sinal tocar, anunciando o fim do dia de aulas e foi para casa, andando vagarosamente pelas ruas.  
  
Sango arrumou a mochila de Kagome e levou embora com ela. Mirok acompanhou Sango até a casa dela. E Inuyasha voltou para sua casa andando também. Chegando lá, ele foi direto para seu quarto, sem falar com ninguém, olhando pela janela de seu quarto, que dava exatamente para a janela de Kagome, ele concluiu tristemente que esta estava fechada, as cortinas também e o quarto totalmente escuro. Abaixou os olhos e em seguida, deitou em sua cama. Ele optou por não ligar para ela, e muito menos ir a sua casa, pois poderia piorar a situação. Por isso, ficou a tarde inteira em seu quarto, deitado, não saindo nem mesmo para almoçar. Olhando, de tempos em tempos, a janela dela, mas, continuava fechada.  
  
No dia seguinte, ele a esperou na porta da casa dela, para poderem ir juntos, como todos os dias, e principalmente para se desculpar. Mas ela não apareceu. O pior foi quando a porta se abriu e nela apareceu a mãe de Kagome dizendo que ela já tinha ido. Inuyasha se sentindo muito mal, foi para a escola sozinho, pela primeira vez. Chegando lá, ele viu Mirok e Sango juntos, mas passou direto por eles.  
  
- Ele também está péssimo, não é? - disse Sango olhando para Inuyasha penalizada.  
  
- Mas ele foi muito idiota. A Kagome, logicamente, está muito pior que ele. - respondeu Mirok.  
  
- Eu sei, ontem ela não quis conversar comigo e foi embora antes do fim da aula. E quando eu fui à casa dela devolver a mochila, quem atendeu foi a mãe dela, que disse que ela estava dormindo, depois de ter chorado por 2 horas seguidas.  
  
- 2 horas seguidas? - espantou-se Mirok, pensando em como alguém pode ter tantas lágrimas.  
  
- É... Você sabe como ela é meio exagerada, mas dessa vez não acho que seja bem isso...  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Eu não sei exatamente, somente Inuyasha sabe a verdade, só sei que ela está passando por muitos problemas emocionais, e ainda vem ele e fala isso para ela, quando ela está tão sensibilizada, tadinha.  
  
- Ela não parece tão mal assim, para alguém que está passando por problemas. Quer dizer, em alguns momentos a gente a vê com o semblante bem triste, mas ela está sempre sorrindo.  
  
- Uma das coisas que eu mais admiro na Kagome, é sua capacidade de sorrir, quando está a ponto de chorar. Com o sorriso ela esconde muita tristeza.  
  
- É mesmo. Como será que ela consegue?  
  
- Não sei.  
  
- Mas... Voltando. Que tipo de problemas emocionais?  
  
- Eii, já bateu o sinal, vocês não vão subir não? - Interrompeu-os Houjo que passava correndo, atrasado.  
  
- Meu Deus, nem vimos a hora passar. Vamos Mirok. - Sango puxou a mão de Mirok para dentro do prédio da escola.  
  
Na sala de aula, eles viram Kagome sentada na última carteira da última fileira, olhando tristemente pela janela. Era estranho vê-la ali, afinal, ela sempre sentou na primeira carteira, na frente de Inuyasha. Muito estudiosa, sentava todos os dias na frente para poder prestar muita atenção às aulas. E principalmente, junto de Inuyasha.  
  
Eles brigavam muito, mas eram totalmente dependentes um do outro. Sem Inuyasha, Kagome ficava triste e cabisbaixa. E Inuyasha ficava mais mal- humorado e grosso. Faziam tudo juntos. Iam à escola e dela voltavam, juntos. Na escola, sentavam e passavam o recreio, juntos. Chegando em casa, dia estudavam na casa de Kagome, dia na casa de Inuyasha. E todos os finais de semana saíam. As Sextas à noite assistiam vídeos na casa de Kagome. Aos Sábados, iam ao shopping e aos Domingos, variava, eles decidiam na hora. Ou iam ao parque passear, ou ficavam na casa do outro... Sesshoumaru, irmão de Inuyasha, costumava dizer, provavelmente para implicar com Inuyasha, que se ele ficasse 1 dia sem ver Kagome, morreria de excesso de mal-humor, ou então, mataria alguém com este.  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: Olá!! Espero que tenham gostado deste primeiro capítulo. É minha primeira fic de Inuyasha publicada. Eu sou muito exigente comigo mesma, portanto nunca acho que está bom o suficiente para os outros lerem. Não que eu ache que essa esteja boa, mas está satisfatória. Chega a ser muita parecida com muitas fics que eu já li, mas nesse anime não tem muito para onde fugir, e eu sou muito sem criatividade, mas esse é realmente um dos temas que eu mais gosto (amizade entre amigos, casal) e outros temas que serão abordados durante a fic que são bastante pessoais. Espero que seja uma fic grande, como as que eu gosto de ler, mas vai depender de minhas idéias, que são pouquíssimas. E ruins. Realmente desejo que vocês gostem, acompanhem e claro, comentem, porque é muito bom receber reviews... E Camis, desculpaaaa não ter te deixado ler antes, mesmo. Mas eu não queria que vc lesse tudo ruim, tava realmente rabiscado (não organizadinho como o seu ) e faltando todo o começo da história, vc não entenderia nada. Não me prive de ler a sua, pelo amor de Shaka (sacou o trocadilho?! ) !!!!!  
  
Bjos...  
  
Stefania 


	2. Algumas lembranças

Capítulo 2 – Algumas lembranças  
  
Inuyasha saiu para o intervalo e enquanto andava procurando Kagome, ele pensava.  
  
"Kagome não pode estar tão triste somente por isso, será que a situação piorou? Preciso me desculpar com ela".  
  
Ela não estava na árvore, como ele já tinha previsto. Mas sim, em um banquinho, situado num canto isolado do pátio. Quando viu Inuyasha se aproximando, Kagome se levantou.  
  
- Kagome, espere, por favor. Eu preciso falar com você.  
  
- Eu não tenho nada para falar com você.  
  
- Mas eu tenho, você não precisa dizer nada, só me escute. - ele a encarou. - Por favor, me perdoe. Eu fui muito idiota...  
  
- Foi.  
  
-...Grosso.  
  
- Sim.  
  
- E falei sem pensar, não era minha intenção te magoar. Desculpe-me.  
  
- Sinto muito, você foi idiota, grosso...  
  
- E você é muito original.  
  
- Não fale assim comigo. Não tem mais esse direito.  
  
- Mas, K-Chan...  
  
- E NÃO ME CHAME MAIS ASSIM!! – ela gritou com lágrimas nos olhos, pela lembrança daquele apelido, em seguida deu as costas e foi embora.  
  
- Ei espera, você não vai me perdoar não?  
  
Ela parou e olhou para trás.  
  
- Não, você não merece meu perdão.  
  
Aquilo o atingiu profundamente. Sabia que aquela sentença era definitiva, mas ele não podia simplesmente desistir. Ia continuar tentando, mas não agora. Não nesse momento.  
  
- Eu mereço sim. Você nega, mas também precisa de mim... - falou para si mesmo. - Infelizmente não como eu preciso de você.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Inuyasha, como você foi capaz de me dizer uma coisa dessas, logo agora. Eu pensei que 16 anos de amizade significassem para você, tanto quanto significam para mim. Mas eu acho que me enganei. Mesmo sabendo dos meus problemas, você não deixou de me enfraquecer ainda mais. Por que Inu-Chan? Por que fez isso, quando eu mais preciso de você?"  
  
- Kagome. Vamos conversar. Por favor. - disse Sango se aproximando dela.  
  
- Não quero falar sobre isso, Sango.  
  
- Mas você precisa perdoá-lo. Olha como ele está. - e apontou para Inuyasha que estava sentado no chão ao lado do banco em que Kagome estava, com a cabeça encostada nos joelhos e as orelhinhas abaixadas.  
  
- Não me importa. - embora se importasse sim, e muito. Ficara comovida com as orelhinhas dele, que demonstravam, por incrível que pareça, toda a tristeza que ele estava sentindo. As orelhas eram uma das coisas que Kagome mais gostava nele. - Eu já disse para ele, que ele não merece meu perdão.  
  
- KAGOME, que horrível.  
  
- E eu pensei ter dito que não queria falar sobre isso?  
  
- Eu sei, mas...  
  
- Chega, Sango. Se vai falar sobre isso, me deixe só.  
  
- Kagome, desculpe, está bem? O que você acha de irmos ao shopping de tarde?  
  
- Sango, eu estou péssima. Olhe minha cara. Não é cara de shopping com certeza.  
  
- Ah, vamos. Isso vai te distrair. Você precisa parar de chorar.  
  
- Mas eu não consigo.  
  
- Você chora porque sente falta dele. Porque precisa dele. Mas não quer engolir o orgulho desculpá-lo.  
  
- Não é verdade!  
  
- Está na sua cara, Kagome.  
  
- Pára. Passe na minha casa às 3h.  
  
- Está bem.  
  
Voltando para a sala, Kagome foi para seu refúgio na última carteira e voltou a fitar a paisagem pela janela. - Nenhuma aula fazia sentido, não teria mais sua companhia de estudos. Nem finais de semana de pura diversão e distração. E muito menos as Sextas-feiras Pipoca, como chamavam. Recheadas de filmes dos mais variados, e das porcarias mais engordativas para se comer. Sentiria falta de comer pizza de chocolate com ele. E das pipocas-doce, a preferida dos dois. E do brigadeiro com biscoito que o Inuyasha fazia especialmente para ela. Chocolate era seu fraco, depois do Inuyasha, claro. "PÁRA!!" Ordenou sua mente a parar de pensar nele, enquanto mais lágrimas percorriam sua face. "PÁRA, por favor. Eu não quero pensar nele, eu preciso esquecê-lo".  
  
Estava usando essa briga para esquecer seu amor por ele. Mas não adiantava, ele só aumentava. Quanto mais tentava, mais pensava. Inuyasha já fazia parte de sua vida. Era como tentar tirar uma parte de si mesma. E para piorar, todo momento, lhe vinham lembranças de sua infância. Com ele.  
  
.::Lembranças::.  
  
- K-Chan, vamos logo. - dizia um Inuyasha de 8 anos, impaciente, para sua amiga. - Você não precisa se arrumar tanto para ir à minha casa assistir TV.  
  
- Mas Inu-Chan, você sabe que eu gosto de me arrumar para você. - ela respondeu com carinha de quem pede piedade.  
  
Ele sorriu e suavizou a expressão.  
  
- Eu sei, mas é só um filme.  
  
- Está bem, vamos. - sorrindo também e se dando por vencida.  
  
Eles foram em direção à casa ao lado. Lá, Sesshoumaru já estava arrumando o vídeo e a mãe deles fazia pipocas (doce, claro).  
  
.::Fim temporário das lembranças::.  
  
- Não, pare, esse dia não... - Kagome se recriminava por estar tendo aquelas lembranças.  
  
.::Continuação das lembranças::.  
  
Já no meio do filme, eles faziam guerrinha de pipoca. Depois de muitas pipocas, Kagome se encostou em Inuyasha, meio cansada de tanto rir.  
  
- Ai, Inu-Chan, cansei.  
  
- Você cansa muito fácil, K-Chan.  
  
- Eu sou humana, você não.  
  
- Eu sei, por isso mesmo se cansa tanto. Mas não me importa, eu gosto de você do jeito que você é... - ele falou sorrindo para ela e sendo muito bem retribuído, quando foram interrompidos.  
  
- Ahh, fala sério. - disse Sesshoumaru, que passava pelo corredor e ouviu o que Inuyasha acabara de dizer. - Vocês são patéticos.  
  
- Isso não é da sua conta, idiota. Você tem inveja, porque não tem uma amiga tão linda e especial como a Kagome.  
  
- Inu-Chan!! - ela pulou no pescoço dele e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha esquerda. - Te adoro.  
  
.::Fim das lembranças::.  
  
- Eu não te adoro, eu te amo, Inuyasha. - Chorando mais ainda depois dessa lembrança.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Naquela tarde, Kagome e Sango foram ao shopping como combinado.  
  
- E aí, Kagome, o que vamos fazer?  
  
- Não sei, você quem quis vir aqui.  
  
- Ai, que baixo astral, vem...Vamos entrar nessa loja. - disse puxando Kagome para dentro da loja. - Você não está assim só por causa dele, não é? Quer dizer, ele não falou algo que fosse tão horrível para você ficar assim...  
  
- Ah, foi horrível sim, mas não é só isso não, você tem razão. - seu olhar se tornou mais triste do que Sango jamais vira.  
  
- Posso ajudá-las?  
  
- Ah sim, quero ver essa blusinha aqui, por favor.  
  
- Pois não.  
  
Duas horas mais tarde, Kagome não agüentava mais entrar e sair de lojas, sendo arrastada por Sango, que não comprava nada e ficava cada vez mais insatisfeita. No fim, ela saiu do shopping com apenas 1 vestido e Kagome com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar após ter visto o parque do outro lado da rua. Aquilo lhe trazia mais lembranças de momentos tão felizes.  
  
.::Lembranças::.  
  
- Papai, o idiota do Inuyasha não me deixa usar o balanço. – reclamava Kagome com seu pai.  
  
- Não o chame assim. Ele não é idiota, é seu melhor amigo. Ele também, como você, deseja brincar, você deve deixá-lo ir no balanço. Por que você não vai no escorrega? Vamos, K-Chan, você já tem 10 anos, é uma mocinha, não pode ficar brigando com ele por coisas tão bobas...Vocês se gostam tanto.  
  
- Tem razão, papai. Vamos no balanço. – e segurou firmemente a mão grande de seu pai, com suas pequenas e frágeis mãozinhas, puxando-o em direção ao balanço.  
  
Inuyasha havia ouvido tudo, e decidiu ir atrás de Kagome.  
  
- K-Chan, pode ficar no balanço. Se quiser eu te empurro.  
  
- Obrigado, Inu-Chan, mas eu resolvi que prefiro ficar com o escorrega. Não posso brigar com você por coisas bobas.  
  
- Certo. Eu também gosto muito de você, K-Chan. – ele completou sorrindo.  
  
.::Fim das lembranças::.  
  
- Inu-Chan, papai...Tudo que eu mais amo na minha vida, estou perdendo.  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: Gente!! Fiquei muito feliz, tem menos de um dia que eu postei minha fic, e já recebi 6 reviews, 2 aqui na FF , e 4 na Webff. Adorei, muito obrigadooo...Que bom que gostaram. E vcs estão dando muita sorte, pq eu ando com surtos de criatividade, e a fic está saindo facilmente. Eu já perdi os tempos de Química (ecaaa), Biologia, Inglês...Tudo pq eu não conseguia parar de escrever. Que bom, né!? Por isso, esse cap. saiu tão rápido, e o próximo deve sair rápido também, mas não garanto que seja sempre assim...  
  
.::Respostas as reviews::.  
  
Tici-chan: Muito obrigado. Aqui está o 2° cap. o mais rápido possível!! Como eu disse, não garanto que sempre será assim, mas eu vou tentar. Eu tb fiquei com pena deles dois. Mas vc vai ficar com muito mais pena da Kagome...(Que máááá !!! Eu sou horrível, credo...) !! Kissus, Ja ne!!  
  
Mishiran: Pô Carol, valeuuuu!! Adorei seu comentário, e os elogios...^.^!! Brigadinho mesmo. E aqui está a continuação, antes que vc me mate segunda né?! Nossa, mas pense, se me matar não tem mais historinha... E nada disso que vc escreve mal, mentirosa...adoro ler suas histórias na hora do recreio (ao som daquele belo sinal para finalizar, hein!?)..e vc devia postar todas elas... Bjos...!!!  
  
Bjos pra geral...  
  
Stefania 


	3. E agora só resta tentar

Capítulo 3 – E agora só resta tentar  
  
Inuyasha estava em sua casa, assistindo TV, quando o telefone tocou.  
  
- Alô.  
  
- Inu-Chan.  
  
Por um breve momento ele pensou que fosse sua querida Kagome, mas logo reconheceu aquela voz indesejada.  
  
- Ah, é você, o que quer? E não me chame assim, somente Kagome pode me chamar assim. – esse pensamento lhe causou um aperto no peito.  
  
- Esqueça essa idiota. Eu sei que vocês brigaram. Todos na escola perceberam que os dois estão completamente arrasados, e não se comenta outra coisa. O casalzinho mais lindo está brigado. Pobrezinhos. Mas, não se preocupe com isso Inuyasha, eu te faço esquecê-la.  
  
- Não me interessa o que você pode, quer, ou pretende fazer por mim, sua oferecida. Eu não quero nada que venha de você. Vê se me esquece. E principalmente, nunca mais chame Kagome de idiota, você é muito mais do que isso.  
  
- Inuyasha...Espere.  
  
Mas ele já tinha desligado.  
  
"Kykyou idiota, quem ela pensa que é para me ligar e ainda falar mal de K- Chan? Não entendo porque ela corre tanto atrás de mim, nunca lhe dei motivos para isso. Nem ao menos sou bonito."  
  
Ele se levantou do sofá, decidido a tomar um banho, pois estava com calor. No caminho ele foi tirando a blusa, deixando à mostra seu abdome definido. Esbarrou em Rin namorada de seu irmão.  
  
- Ai, me desculpe, Inuyasha. – Ela disse esfregando a cabeça que tinha batido no peito dele e rindo.  
  
- Ah, não se preocupe. Eu estava distraído mesmo.  
  
- Inuyasha, você parece meio mal. O que houve?  
  
- Não liga não, problemas.  
  
- Me conte, talvez eu possa te ajudar.  
  
- Não acredito que possa, mas está bem. Eu vou tomar banho, e depois eu te conto.  
  
- Certo Inuyasha.  
  
Ele virou-se para continuar seu percurso até o banheiro, e deu de cara com Sesshoumaru.  
  
- Quando for falar com ela, por favor, esteja devidamente vestido. A coitadinha não é obrigada a ver isso.  
  
- A "coitadinha" já é obrigada a ver você.  
  
- Ei, parem os dois, agora. Sinceramente, parecem crianças.  
  
- Ele quem começou. – defendeu-se Inuyasha.  
  
- Eu sei, Inuyasha, eu sei. Não se preocupe. Vá tomar seu banho, que eu brigo com ele enquanto isso. – Sesshoumaru olhou para ela com a sobrancelha esquerda levantada.  
  
Inuyasha foi subindo as escadas e resmungando algo como... "Sei, sei... Brigar. É ruim hein... Queria ter brigado com a Kagome do jeito que eles vão brigar agora."  
  
Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru, meio que intrigada, ela não tinha ouvido, mas Sesshoumaru sim, claro.  
  
- O que ele disse?  
  
- Nada que se aproveite. Como sempre. – ele disse, fazendo um gesto com a mão de que aquilo não tinha a menor importância.  
  
- Sesshy-kun, você não devia implicar tanto com seu irmão. Você tem 23 anos, e ele 17, não acham que estão bastante grandinhos para continuarem com essas disputas de irmãos, como dois garotos de 9 anos?  
  
- Mas é tão legal implicar com ele.  
  
- Legal pra você. Mas não para ele. Ainda mais quando ele está com uma cara como aquela. Me deixou com pena. O que será que houve?  
  
- Não é óbvio?  
  
- O que?  
  
- Ele brigou com a queridinha dele, Kagome.  
  
- Sério? Por que dessa vez?  
  
- Ainda não sei, ele não comentou. E nem vai.  
  
- Para mim ele vai falar. Mas não deve ser nada demais, eles vivem brigando. Nunca vi duas pessoas que brigassem tanto e ao mesmo tempo dependessem tanto uma da outra.  
  
- Para ser sincero, nem eu. Mas chega de falar dele. Ele não importa. Você importa. – ele disse, se aproximando dela e envolvendo sua cintura. Fixando seus olhos nos dela, e ficando a encará-la por um tempo. Até que foi aproximando seus lábios lentamente dos dela, mas não a beijou, somente encostou. Ainda se encaravam. Os lábios de Rin formigavam com o contato e pediam os dele. Ela fechou os olhos, ele a acompanhou. E pressionou dessa vez, começando mesmo o beijo. A boca de Rin se abriu para receber a língua de Sesshoumaru, que a beijava delicadamente, depositando todo o amor que sentia por ela naquele simples beijo. Ficaram assim por um tempo, até se separarem por falta de ar. - Eu te amo, Rin.  
  
Os olhos dela brilharam, fazia pouco tempo que ele havia lhe falado aquilo pela primeira vez. E ainda soava como uma novidade aos seus ouvidos. Mesmo já estando com 7 anos de namoro, ele adiou aquelas palavras até o momento mais especial.  
  
- Eu também Sesshoumaru, e muito. – Ela disse, se inclinado para beijá-lo de novo.  
  
- Eu sabia que você não ia brigar com ele. – Inuyasha disse, descendo as escadas, e revirando os olhos.  
  
Rin sorriu sem graça. Mas se defendeu.  
  
- Eu briguei com ele sim.  
  
- Estou vendo. Mas depois, você ficou com pena dele e resolveu que ele não merecia ouvir nada do que você disse, aí foi recompensá-lo. Não é?  
  
- Inuyasha! – exclamou Rin rindo do que ele falava.  
  
- É, é, eu sei... Tudo bem, já estou acostumado mesmo. Não liga não.  
  
- Está bem, está bem. Agora chega de enrolar, você tem coisas para me contar. Que tal se nós fossemos andar no parque, e você me conta lá?  
  
- NÃO!  
  
Rin se assustou com aquilo. Não entendeu tal reação por parte de Inuyasha.  
  
- O que houve? Por que não?  
  
- Não, por favor, qualquer lugar, menos o parque...  
  
- Está certo.  
  
- Sesshoumaru vai ficar ouvindo?  
  
- Se você permitir... Lógico que Rin vai me contar depois.  
  
Rin olhou para ele com cara de indignada.  
  
- Está certo. Desde que você não fique fazendo seus comentários espirituosos de sempre.  
  
- Não prometo nada. Você com certeza deve ter feito mais alguma besteira, que deixou Kagome mal, e agora está triste por ela não estar falando com você.  
  
Inuyasha estreitou os olhos. "Como ele pode saber tão bem do que se passa na minha vida. Isso não é possível. Ele sempre sabe o que aconteceu."  
  
Entraram no quarto do Inuyasha, que se sentou em sua cama, encostado na parede, Rin sentou-se ao seu lado. E Sesshoumaru sentou-se na cadeira da escrivaninha. Ele contou toda a história para eles, sobre os absurdos que tinha falado para Kagome. Teve que agüentar os olhares reprovadores de Sesshoumaru, e os comentários indignados de Rin.  
  
- Inuyasha... Estou chocada. Como você pôde? Você não tem coração? Ah, se fosse eu teria te dado um tapa na cara, muito bem dado.  
  
- Antes fosse, pelo menos ela ainda falaria comigo.  
  
- Bem feito irmãozinho. – Sesshoumaru não acreditava que pudesse ter um irmão tão idiota. Não sendo capaz de ouvir os argumentos sem fundamento dele, se retirou do quarto.  
  
Inuyasha não deu atenção a ele. Estava perdido em seus pensamentos, enquanto Rin pensava no que poderia fazer para ajudá-lo a conseguir o perdão de Kagome. Embora achasse impossível.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kagome estava em seu quarto naquele momento, pois ultimamente passava mais tempo no quarto de seus pais que no seu próprio. Ela olhava as fotos que tinha no seu mural. Que novidade, a maioria contava com Inuyasha. Ela olhava para as fotos, e cada uma delas lhe trazia uma recordação mais agradável que a outra.  
  
Em uma delas, se encontravam, ela e Inuyasha na varanda da casa dele. Junto com Buyo, o gato de Kagome, no colo desta. Inuyasha abraçava Kagome pelos ombros, enquanto esta abraçava Buyo que estava meio amassado entre os dois. Aquele fora um dia engraçado. Ela se recordava, tinha 12 anos.  
  
Uma outra foto chamou sua atenção. Ela e Inuyasha, lavando o carro do pai de Kagome na calçada de sua casa. Observou os sorrisos, com as caras cobertas de espuma de sabão. Eles realmente se divertiram naquele dia. Fazia pouco mais de um ano. Como as coisas mudam tanto, em tão pouco tempo. Num momento você está de um jeito, e tem tudo sobre controle, de repente, no momento seguinte, é como se alguma coisa tivesse passado e resolvido que você seria a escolhida da vez para sofrer, e que naquele tempo, tudo que pudesse dar errado para você, daria. Talvez para quando tudo melhorasse, pudesse perceber o devido valor das coisas. Mas e quando tudo parece estar novamente calmo, mas mesmo assim não é mais como antes? Se estiver faltando agora uma peça fundamental? Algo que fazia toda a diferença antes e agora você não tem mais? E se for para sempre assim? Como poderia viver? Sempre frustrada, pois nada dá certo? Ou conformada, afinal, já sofreu tanto, mais um pouco é só excesso? Não se sabe. Mas ela tinha que passar por isso para saber. Como terminaria toda aquela dor? No fim, se sentiria aliviada, por ter acabado? Ou triste por ter acabado de um jeito que não deveria ser?  
  
"É melhor esquecer essas coisas... Passar por momentos difíceis, todos passam, mas o mais importante é saber controlar os sentimentos durante essa transição. Eu só preciso ser forte, para suportar, sem vacilar. Pois senão, pode ser pior."  
  
Mais uma foto. Nesta Sesshoumaru também estava, estavam todos na verdade. Ela e Inuyasha, logicamente. Sesshoumaru abraçado a Rin, Sango e Mirok. Todos juntos, num dia comum. Todos felizes. Ou fingindo estar. Mas sorrindo.  
  
Apesar de sentir um aperto no peito por estar recordando aquelas coisas, isso lhe acalmava de tal maneira que acabou adormecendo. Mas não sonhando. Ainda bem. Pelo menos em algum momento, poderia descansar, sem estar o tempo todo pensando nas peças que a vida prega. E descobrindo, que ela não escolhe quem vai sofrer, simplesmente, pode ser qualquer um.  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: Olá, mais um cap., estou realmente rápida, ele já estava pronto, mas resolvi esperar um pouco... Se eu botasse todos os cap.de uma vez, perderia a graça. Dessa vez eu já comecei a fazer algumas paradas mais minhas que da Kagome, na real. O texto do final, sobre a vida e tal, saiu na hora mesmo, mas foi sobre uma coisa, que na verdade não tinha nada a ver com a Kagome, mas tudo a ver com o que ela vai sofrer. Deu pra entender? É que ela vai sofrer o que eu já sofri, então, tudo que estiver ali, vou ser eu, falando o que sinto, por intermédio da Kagome, com todas as mudanças para a fic claro. E agora? Deu para entender? Espero que sim. Senão, outra hora eu explico. Pra quem quiser saber, lógico. Ahhhh, mudei o tipo da fic. Não é mais Romance/Humor, agora é Romance/Drama. Não tem nada de humor nela,e a pobre da Kagome está vivendo um período negro. Só sofre, coitada. Então drama era mais aconselhado que humor.  
  
.::Respostas das reviews::.  
  
Camis: Nossa, Camis. Dessa vez você me surpreendeu nos elogios. Muiiiiiito obrigadoooo, vc realmente me deixou sem graça de tanto que falou bem. Eu não sabia que tinha ficado tão bom. * Stef corando muito * Tipo, mas ficou mesmo, ou vc só está falando pra agradar? Tadinha da Kagome mesmo, ele foi mesmo grosso. Um tapa nele? ( tadinhooooo, mas ele merecia!! Roubei sua idéia até, como vc pôde ver. Sim, teve Sesshy e Rin. Não sei se vai ter mais, mas eu acho que vlw a pena, fala sério hein!? Eu mesmo sendo exigente, gostei da cena do beijo que escrevi. Kawaiii!! ) Sobre ele sentado com as orelhinhas abaixadas, aiaiai, só de pensar naquela cena me vinham lágrimas nos olhos, pobrezinho... dava vontade de ir lá, colocar ele no colo, e cuidar dele. Ele é lindooo. Bom, falei demais. Xauzinho, bjos. Qualquer coisa, fala cmg. Qd vc ler isso, eu já devo ter posto vários outros cap. ( exageradaaa)..Fui.  
  
Lana: Obrigado. As orelhinhas dele são muito lindinhas né? Sou apaixonada por elas.....ahh se eu pudesse!! Hahahahaahahahaha ....vlw!! Continue lendo.  
  
Tici-chan: Sou má, fazer o que?! Nem gosto de ver eles sofrendo, quer dizer, somente quando o final compensa o sofrimento ( espero que isso aconteça com minha fic ). Mas eu não tenho culpa se eu sou criativa fazendo os outros sofrerem... eu li a fic que vc falou. Adivinha só? Adoreiiiii!! Hahahahaahaha , pena que não ta terminada. Como eu disse, eu gosto de vê- los sofrendo qd o final compensa, e dá pra ver que aquela fic, o final vai compensar. Ela é muito boa, gostei. Eu já tinha entrado naquele site sim, mas foi apenas uma vez, por acaso. E não cheguei a ler muitas fics. Obrigadooo. E sobre a continuação, aqui está ela. Estava pronta já...não demorei pra postar né ?! Sobre o surto de criatividade, já tenho até o cap. 5 pronto. Portando, até lá, está garantido. Pelo menos.  
  
Lily: Que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz. Concordo que ela seja orgulhosa. Devia perdoar sim. Todos sabemos que ela irá....esse cap já está pronto. Não se preocupe. Mas o fato deles voltarem, não quer dizer que ela vai parar de sofrer ( tadinha ). E se não se importa, usei sua idéia sobre o 16 anos de amizade... num cap. mais a frente. Realmente não vale tudo isso. Continue lendoo...  
  
Bjos,  
  
Stefania 


	4. Quando eu começo a melhorar

Capítulo 4 – Quando eu começo a melhorar...  
  
Rin disse que Inuyasha devia tentar falar com Kagome. Ela merecia todo o apoio que ele pudesse oferecer naquele momento, não podia ter ainda o sofrimento de não ter seu melhor amigo ao seu lado. Inuyasha resolveu que realmente estava na hora de tentar de verdade. Kagome precisava ouvi-lo. Precisava perdoá-lo. Precisava...Dele.  
  
Na manhã seguinte, depois de passar a noite quase em claro, pensando no que falaria para ela, Inuyasha decidiu que iria a casa dela naquela manhã. Manhã de Sábado...  
  
Ele também pensou a noite inteira que naquela Sexta não teve Kagome ao seu lado, encostada, no sofá da casa dela, para assistirem a algum filme. Esses pensamentos lhe doíam, pois, o que seria dele sem Kagome? Como ele poderia resistir? Estava acostumado aos cuidados, preocupações e carinhos por parte da garota. E também às brigas bobas e discussões sem fundamento. Ele nunca experimentara o amargo sabor de uma briga como aquela. Não era fácil passar por aquilo. Ele se sentia arrasado, e incompleto. Mas ele sabia que estava sendo egoísta ao pensar daquele jeito, pois ele não era nem de longe quem estava sofrendo mais. Ele sabia disso.  
  
Após tomar o café da manhã, ele se dirigiu para a casa ao lado. Com os pensamentos confusos. E com um grande receio do que poderia acontecer, ou do que já poderia ter acontecido, enquanto ele esteve longe de Kagome. Mas ele sabia que nada de pior tinha de fato acontecido. Ainda. Pois apesar da tristeza que Kagome demonstrava, não era a tristeza final. Podia ser uma situação triste, mas não tinha acabado ainda. E quando acabasse, o que ele esperava realmente que não acontecesse, ele tinha certeza de que ela iria sofrer muito mais. Ninguém sofreria tanto quanto ela.  
  
Ele se aproximou da porta e tocou a campainha. A mãe de Kagome atendeu. Ela também demonstrava claramente, os sinais de tristeza, cansaço e por que não, fracasso?  
  
- Olá, Inuyasha. – ela cumprimentou dando um fraco sorriso. Apesar de tudo, ela nunca deixaria de sorrir para ele.  
  
- Olá... Como a Senhora está? – ele perguntou, mesmo já sabendo da resposta.  
  
- Levando. – já com lágrimas nos olhos, ela permitiu a entrada dele na casa.  
  
A casa estava silenciosa, e não mais alegre como sempre fora. Não se ouvia mais o barulhinho irritante do videogame de Souta. A mãe de Kagome não sorria mais como antes, e nem se via mais o pai de Kagome sentado no sofá, assistindo seus programas favoritos, enquanto ouvia, pacientemente, o avô dela reclamando. Era uma casa triste. Com pessoas tristes.  
  
- Kagome está? - Ele perguntou, já sendo atingido pelo baixo astral da casa. Sua voz, se tornando cada vez mais triste, e uma sensação de perda e abandono...  
  
- Está sim, ela anda muito mais triste do que o normal, o que houve? Vocês brigaram?  
  
Ele baixou a cabeça, não conseguindo encarar a mãe da menina ao pensar no que havia falado para ela. Será que a mãe dela o recriminaria tanto a ponto de não permitir mais a amizade entre os dois?  
  
- Sim. Não quero comentar sobre isso, por favor. Eu errei com ela. Fui muito idiota, e estou aqui para me desculpar, isso se ela permitir, logicamente.  
  
- Oh, ela irá sim. Ela sempre te perdoa.  
  
Ela saiu em direção ao quarto de Kagome, para saber se ela estava em condições de receber Inuyasha. Ela voltou logo em seguida, dizendo que ela ainda estava dormindo.  
  
- Será que eu poderia ir lá?  
  
- Está bem, Inuyasha.  
  
- Não se preocupe. Não a acordarei. Sei que ela precisa descansar. Imagino que ela não esteja dormindo muito bem há tempos.  
  
- Certo. Você quem sabe.  
  
Ele subiu as escadas e parou na porta. Não tinha coragem de entrar. O que ela faria se o visse? Provavelmente ficaria muito irritada com ele, por ter tido o atrevimento de ir até ali. Não por estar vendo ela dormir. Isso ele já presenciara muitas e muitas vezes. Mas por ela ter dito que ele não merecia seu perdão. Céus, aquilo realmente o ferira.  
  
Tomando coragem, ele abriu a porta e entrou no quarto. Encaminhando-se até a cabeceira da cama e sentando-se no chão, para poder fitar o rosto dela. Respirou fundo para descobrir que lhe faltava ar nos pulmões. Encará-la sempre o fazia se sentir bem. Ela era tão linda. Mas naquele momento, ela estava realmente bela. Um ar de tristeza e melancolia envolvia a jovem. Ele sentia uma vontade incontrolável de tocá-la, de poder sentir a pele dela, sob seus dedos. Mas aquilo a acordaria. E ele não queria isso. Pois significava que teria que parar de admirá-la. E continuou a velar seu sono, por um tempo, até sentir que ela estava prestes a acordar, e achou melhor se levantar e encostar-se ao batente da porta do quarto. Assim, evitaria uma discussão maior do que a que já estava por vir. Ele observou atentamente os movimentos dela, enquanto abria lentamente os olhos, e os esfregava delicadamente. Levantou-se vagarosamente e com uma espreguiçada se levantou por completo, parando subitamente ao perceber a presença insegura do rapaz em seu quarto.  
  
- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, estreitando os olhos, ameaçadoramente.  
  
- Me desculpe, Kagome. – ele queria usar o apelido, mas sabia que ela não gostaria. Sabia porque ela não gostava. Somente ele e o pai dela a chamavam de K-Chan, e aquilo, era uma lembrança. Uma dolorosa lembrança. – Não era minha intenção atrapalhar o seu sono. Eu não...  
  
- Você não me acordou. Eu acordei sozinha. – ela o interrompeu.  
  
- Certo, mas... Não queria te incomodar. Eu juro. Só queria...Conversar.  
  
- Nós já conversamos.  
  
- Mas, você não me deixou falar direito.  
  
- Não me interessa o que você tem para me dizer Inuyasha.  
  
- Por favor, Kagome. – as orelhinhas dele se mexeram, em sinal de que aquela situação o estava deixando mal. Talvez isso tivesse levado Kagome a aceitar a conversa.  
  
- Está bem. Está bem... Fale de uma vez. Mas seja rápido. Tenho fome. – era mentira. Não tinha fome alguma.  
  
- Eu... Eu... Não sei exatamente o que dizer. – tudo o que tinha planejado lhe dizer na noite anterior parecia ter sumido de sua cabeça, repentinamente. – Mas... Eu queria deixar claro, que não era... Não era minha intenção magoá-la. Eu falei sem pensar. Você não merecia ouvir nada daquilo, nem aquela comparação. Me desculpe.  
  
- Inuyasha... – por um breve momento, ele pensou que ela iria perdoá-lo, e sensibilizada correria para abraçá-lo como sempre fazia quando brigavam, mas ela não fez isso. – Você vai se arrepender por nunca pensar nas coisas antes de falar.  
  
Ele ficou estático. Não acreditava que ela estava dizendo isso. E daquele jeito, tão frio, nem parecia Kagome. Para sua felicidade, ou azar, não se sabe, ela confirmou no minuto seguinte, que ainda era Kagome, quando começou a chorar. Em seguida, continuou falando.  
  
- Você é um idiota. Não merece minha amizade. Como você pôde fazer isso comigo? Quando eu mais preciso do seu apoio, você me diz uma coisa daquelas. E eu pensava que você era meu amigo. Mas vejo que nem mesmo 16 anos de amizade são importantes para você, porque no momento, nem ao menos se importou se iria me magoar com suas palavras ou não. Você tem noção do quanto eu estou sofrendo?  
  
Ele não sabia o que dizer. Ela estava certa, simplesmente, estava. Mas ela devia olhar pra outro lado. Sabia que ele sempre fora de falar sem pensar nos sentimentos dos outros. E daquela vez não fora diferente. É claro que ele se importava com todos aqueles anos de amizade. Ela era a pessoa mais importante da vida dele. Ele ficou muito triste com aquelas palavras, e se virou para sair, mas antes de fechar a porta por completo, ele virou para ela e ainda proferiu algumas palavras.  
  
- Tenho sim, Kagome. E é por isso que eu vim aqui. Porque eu sei que eu sou o único que posso amenizar seu sofrimento. Você precisa de mim, como eu preciso de você. E como você disse, 16 anos de amizade. È muito tempo, não é? Você devia pensar nisso. Tanto tempo de amizade ser estragada por uma idiotice que eu falei e não posso mudar. É claro que eu me importo com você, Kagome. Você é a pessoa mais importante que eu tenho na minha vida.  
  
Ao falar isso, ele fechou a porta, e a última visão que teve, foi de Kagome caindo no chão ajoelhada, desesperada e se debulhando em lágrimas.  
  
"Inuyasha"  
  
Ela queria gritar o nome dele, para que ele voltasse, e lhe dissesse que tudo estava bem. Ela iria perdoá-lo e beijá-lo, como sempre sonhou em fazer. Mas aquilo não passou de um pensamento.  
  
"É claro que eu preciso de você. Eu preciso de você mais que tudo. Você sabe realmente que é o único que pode amenizar meu sofrimento. Por que você sabe, que você e meu pai sempre foram as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Enquanto eu perco um, ao menos poderia ter o outro. Mas não. Meu orgulho, como disse Sango, não me permite, perdoar Inuyasha, para que ao menos uma das minhas preciosidades eu ainda tenha. Como eu sou idiota."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Inuyasha saiu da casa dela e foi para sua, ainda pensando no que ela tinha dito. "Você é um idiota. Não merece minha amizade." E da outra coisa que ela havia falado em sua primeira tentativa de reconciliação. "Você não merece meu perdão."  
  
"Será mesmo Kagome? Será que o que eu falei foi assim tão arrasador que foi capaz de te afastar completamente de mim? Eu sei que foi uma comparação baixa. E que você estava em um momento de fraqueza. Mas chegar a dizer que eu não mereço seu perdão. Não é um pouco exagero? Será que você realmente acha isso? Que eu não mereço?" E estranhamente teve a sensação de ouvir no fundo de seus pensamentos, a voz de Kagome dizendo: "Claro que não, Inuyasha. Eu nunca diria uma coisa dessas de verdade." E essa confirmação de certa forma o acalmou.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Segunda – feira chegou, e com ela, mais um dia de aula. Kagome foi novamente sozinha para o colégio. E Inuyasha, claro, também. Ela parecia um pouco mais animada. Talvez as coisas tivessem começando a melhorar. Inuyasha queria falar com ela. Perguntar como estavam as coisas lá. Não resistindo a tentação de saber de notícias, ele foi em busca dela, na hora do recreio.  
  
- Kagome, por favor.  
  
- O que é, Inuyasha?  
  
- Me desculpe, não quero tocar no assunto da briga, pois você parece que não vai mudar sua opinião. Mas reparei que você está um pouco mais animada. As coisas melhoraram?  
  
Ela olhou para ele, pela primeira vez desde que ela a abordara. O encarou e em seguida respondeu.  
  
- Não que eu devesse estar te falando. Mas você sempre gostou tanto dele, por isso vou te falar. Sim... Parece que sim. Minha mãe voltou ontem dizendo que ele estava bem melhor. Ela voltou tão feliz. E eu também fiquei bastante aliviada. Hoje ela vai hoje visitá-lo no hospital. Espero realmente que isso acabe logo.  
  
- Eu também. Obrigado por me falar, Kagome.  
  
- Ok.  
  
Ele saiu com um pequeno sorriso desenhado nos lábios. Era um avanço, certo? Ela tinha falado com ele numa boa. Tinha respondido sua pergunta. Mesmo que ainda não o perdoasse.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Naquele dia, Kagome chegou em casa, animada para saber notícias de seu pai. Ele estava começando a melhorar. Finalmente uma boa coisa para fazê-la sorrir nesses últimos dias. E a felicidade de sua mãe no dia anterior era tão contagiante.  
  
Ao entrar em casa não ouviu barulho nenhum. Foi em direção ao seu quarto, onde deixou sua mochila, e em seguida dirigiu-se para o quarto de sua mãe. Um choque ao vê-la na cama, deitada chorando.  
  
- Mamãe, o que houve? Me conte. – ela pediu desesperada, aos pés da cama, já chorando também.  
  
- Ele estava tão bem, minha filha. Eu tinha ficado tão feliz com a melhora dele. Por que? Por que? Eu não entendo. Hoje quando eu cheguei no quarto do hospital, ele não estava lá, então eu descobri que durante a noite ele havia piorado. Piorado irreversivelmente. Ele entrou em coma.  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: Desculpem a demora para postar, já estava pronto há muito tempo esse capítulo, mas eu não entrei na net essa semana, não pude colocar antes. Bom, algumas coisas já começam a ser reveladas...Espero que gostem desse capítulo!! Deu pena do Inu?? Tadinho, né...no próximo vai dar pena é da Kagome!! Eu sou muito malvada mesmo...  
  
.::Resposta das reviews::.  
  
Chefinho to Keiko: Obrigado, que bom que você achou minha fic linda...nem sei se é isso tudo, mas tudo bem. A Kagome está sofrendo mesmo, coitada. E tadinho do Inu, ta todo mundo dizendo que ele é um baka, pobrezinho...nem merece isso...E aqui está a atualização..espero que mate sua curiosidade ....bjos..  
  
Ale: Já te respondi né!? Mas não tem problema...como eu disse, o que eu passei não foi a parada da amizade, mas mesmo assim...é algo parecido, e eu sei que é péssimo!! Espero que você goste desse novo capítulo. O próximo será bem pior, hahahahahahahahahaha ( risada maléfica )...credo .......mas é a mais pura verdade. E meu icq está logo abaixo, é claro que pode pegar....bjos...  
  
Vanny-chan: Que bom que você amou minha fic..Fico muitoooo feliz com essas paradas que as pessoas falam, adoro quando dizem isso. O que eu passei não foi a parada da amizade, mas uma coisa que vai acontecer mais à frente. Em todo caso, eu imagino que deva ser horrívelll...!!! Eu já li algumas fics naquele site, são realmente muito legais...esse site podia ser mais divulgado...é de qualidade...e sobre meu icq, é lóooooogico que você pode pegar, eu vou pôr um pouco mais abaixo, para todo mundo que quiser...continue lendo...obrigado mesmo....bjos !!  
  
Tici-chan: Não demorei muito daquela vez, mas dessa demorei né?! Pode falar...espero que você goste desse cap. novo..!!! E recompense a demora...Eu quero ler o final daquela fic....em inglês já está terminada?? Me manda o site que está...eu leio em inglês mesmo!!! Bjos....  
  
Iza-chan: Não se preocupe, a situação já está sendo revertida. Não quero dizer nada, mas talvez no próximo cap. eles já voltem a se falar, mas ela não pára de sofrerrrrrrrr!!!! Desculpem....Que bom que você gostou...obrigado mesmo...adoro saber que gostaram....aqui está a continuação...bjos...  
  
Para quem quiser, porque andaram me pedindo, aqui esta meu icq, e meu MSN apesar de eu nem usar....  
  
ICQ: 124983030  
  
MSN: stefania_ak@hotmail.com.br  
  
Bom, para quem quiser, meu e-mail tb:  
  
stefania_ak@yahoo.com.br  
  
E como eu estou postando hoje, dia 22/03, eu quero deixar uma mensagem especial para uma pessoa mais especial ainda...Que em breve (eu espero) irá ler essa história. (Ahhh você me prometeu!!!)  
  
GABRIEL, PARABÉNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quando você ler isso, não vai adiantar mais, estará bem atrasado, mas não importa, eu já falei no dia mesmo, o que interessa é reforçar...!! Eu quero te pedir desculpas por ontem de novo, eu fui muito mal educada ao ficar com aquela cara no seu dia!! Desculpe mesmo, mas eu não pude controlar. No Sábado me bateu uma tristeza, que ainda não passou, mas vai passar...assim eu desejo, né!! Te adoro muiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiito mais do você imagina...e te desejo tudo de melhor nesse dia tão especial, e em todos os outros...Que você seja muito feliz mesmo...!!! Bjos...  
  
Bom...bjos para todos que estão lendo, mesmo que não esteja comentando (como a Camila, né?!?).....Mas tudo bem...o que importa é que gostem...  
  
Stefania 


	5. Vem algo e me derruba

Capítulo 5 - ...Vem algo e me derruba  
  
- NÃO! Mamãe! Não pode ser. Você está mentindo. Isso não pode ser verdade. É um pesadelo.  
  
- Kagome, é verdade.  
  
- Mas não pode ser. Simplesmente não pode. – ela agora sussurrava em meio a lágrimas.  
  
- Ainda não acabou. Tudo pode mudar. – ela tentava confortar Kagome, embora nem mesmo ela confiasse em suas palavras. Sabia que não tinha mais jeito.  
  
Kagome abraçou sua mãe, e assim ficou por um grande tempo. Quando finalmente desfez o abraço, tentando inutilmente enxugar suas lágrimas, que não paravam de cair, ela se levantou indo em direção ao banheiro. Pretendia tomar um banho e depois se deitar. Para tentar dormir. Para tentar esquecer. Embora soubesse ser impossível.  
  
"Inuyasha, agora eu preciso de você mais do que nunca."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kagome decidiu que iria a escola do mesmo jeito. Não podia deixar de ir. Era uma distração. Mas parar de chorar não conseguiria. Isso não. E a cada hora que pensava em seu pai, mais lágrimas lhe vinham. E quanto mais pensava em Inuyasha mais triste ficava, pois não o tinha ao seu lado.  
  
Na sala de aula, em sua, agora, costumeira cadeira da janela, ela chorava. Chorava muito. Alheia a aula. Sem pensar que muitas pessoas estavam a sua volta. Vendo o seu sofrimento, o seu desespero. O professor pareceu se importar com ela. Mas o máximo que podia fazer era tirá-la daquele ambiente, onde estava tão vulnerável.  
  
- Senhorita Higurashi. Não desejas sair para tomar um ar fresco, ou um copo de água? Será melhor para você.  
  
Kagome acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e saiu rapidamente da sala. Quando ela já estava do lado de fora, Inuyasha se levantou.  
  
- Professor, por favor. Posso ir atrás dela?  
  
- Pode. – ele sabia da amizade deles. Quem não sabia? Eles estudavam naquela escola desde pequenos. Eram conhecidos por todos.  
  
Inuyasha rapidamente saiu da sala e correu atrás de Kagome, seguindo o cheiro dela, ainda recente, deixado no caminho. A encontrou encostada em uma parede do corredor. Longe das salas, onde pudesse chorar, sem que atrapalhasse as aulas ao seu redor. - K-Chan, o que houve? – sua voz era de pura preocupação.  
  
Ela gemeu ao ouvir o apelido, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu uma satisfação, um alívio, uma alegria.  
  
- Inuyasha! – ela correu e o abraçou.  
  
Assim ficaram por muito tempo, somente sentindo, relembrando a sensação daquele abraço.  
  
- Inuyasha, eu sinto muito. Eu não... Eu não posso mais agüentar tanto sofrimento. Eu preciso de você.  
  
- Eu estou aqui. Eu vou sempre estar aqui para você.  
  
Ficaram abraçados por mais alguns minutos. O silêncio, dizia o que os corações queriam dizer e a boca se negava a reproduzir. Mais calma depois de saber que tinha de volta seu querido amigo, amor, confidente..., ela se afastou um pouco dele, que a encarou.  
  
- O que houve? – ele perguntou, enquanto secava as lágrimas dela, e tirava umas mechas de cabelo do rosto dela.  
  
- Ele piorou. Ele entrou em coma. O que eu vou fazer da minha vida sem meu pai, Inuyasha? Me diz. O que? – ela recomeçou a chorar. Ele voltou a abraçá- la.  
  
- Ele pode melhorar, K-Chan. O fato de ele ter entrado em coma não quer dizer que ele nunca mais irá acordar. – ele dizia enquanto afagava o cabelo dela.  
  
- Eu sei que não adianta mais, Inu-Chan. Eu sinto que já está tudo perdido.  
  
- Não fale assim, você precisa ser forte.  
  
- Não dá. Não consigo. Eu fui forte durante todo esse tempo, agora não dá mais.  
  
- Eu entendo. E te admiro tanto por ter agüentado até agora.  
  
Ela se afastou e olhou para ele.  
  
- Você também estaria agüentando. Eu sei que você não é de demonstrar seus sentimentos. Você seria capaz de passar por isso, talvez sem derramar uma lágrima visível.  
  
- Aprendi com você, K-Chan. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso.  
  
- Não mesmo. Eu que aprendi com você. Também não sei como eu consegui ser forte por tanto tempo. Mas nessa última semana não foi possível resistir.  
  
Inuyasha adquiriu uma expressão de tristeza. Um sentimento enorme de culpa o atingiu. Era por causa dele que ela tinha derrubado suas barreiras. Era por causa dele, que ela estava pior do que estaria se eles não tivessem brigado.  
  
- Me desculpe, K-Chan, por favor me perdoe. Me desculpe por ter sido o causador de grande parte do seu sofrimento. Por ter aumentado ele. A partir de agora, eu vou sempre pensar antes de falar. Eu prometo.  
  
- Tudo bem, Inuyasha. Eu sei. Eu nunca conseguiria não perdoá-lo. – ela sorriu para ele. Mas era um sorriso triste, que não atingia seus olhos.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Inuyasha passou aquele dia com ela. Ela se sentia tão bem nos braços dele. Ao seu lado, sua dor era amenizada. Inuyasha também estava sofrendo por ele. Gostava tanto dele. Sempre o tratou como um filho. Lembranças dele vinham à cabeça de Inuyasha e isso o fazia sentir mais infelicidade, pois se ele se sentia impotente daquela maneira, como Kagome estaria se sentindo?  
  
.::Lembranças::.  
  
- Inuyasha, cuidado. – gritou Kagome, para avisá-lo sobre a presença de uma pedra em seu caminho. Mas ele não ouviu e caiu com tudo no chão.  
  
- Aii. Meu joelho. – um garotinho de 7 anos chorava por ter machucado seu joelho enquanto jogava bola.  
  
- Inu-Chan, você está bem? – a menininha correu desesperada em sua direção.  
  
- Estou, mas meu joelho dói. – ele disse, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.  
  
Kagome viu seu pai vir na direção deles dois. Ele estava sentado no banco da praça, observando sua filha e Inuyasha brincarem. E ao ver o menino cair, foi ajudá-lo.  
  
- Inuyasha, não chore. Isso vai passar. – ele falou, com todo carinho de pai, como se Inuyasha fosse seu filho também.  
  
- Mas continuará doendo enquanto não passar. – ele choramingou.  
  
- Eu sei, mas você precisa agüentar essa dor. Em nossas vidas, passaremos por muitos sofrimentos e provações, e você não vai poder ficar chorando. Terá que reagir.  
  
Inuyasha parou de chorar. E tentou se levantar, mas o joelho doía.  
  
- Mas não dá. Dói muito.  
  
- Dói sim. Eu sei. Tantas coisas doem muito mais que essa. Mas não devemos impedir que os sofrimentos aconteçam. Muito pelo contrário, devemos aceitar todos eles, e a todos os desafios com garra. E atravessá-los vitoriosos, para mais adiante, estarmos preparados para tudo que vier. Vamos. Eu te levo. – e dizendo isso, pegou o menino no colo, indo em direção a casa deles, sendo seguido por Kagome.  
  
.::Fim da Lembranças::.  
  
"Que estranho. Tudo que ele disse, parecia ser prevenindo um tipo de sofrimento como esse. Será que Kagome se lembra dessas palavras?"  
  
- K-Chan, não chore. Isso vai passar. – ele disse as mesmas palavras do pai dela. Será que ela se lembraria?  
  
Kagome o olhou meio intrigada. Era estranho ouvir aquilo. Parecia já ter ouvido em algum lugar, mas onde? Por instinto respondeu uma coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.  
  
- Mas continuará doendo enquanto não passar. – ele sorriu, e ela não entendeu porque. – E se acabar mal, não passará. E por que sorri?  
  
- Nada. Lembrei de uma coisa. – ela olhou para ele, mas não disse nada. Subitamente, lhe veio um pensamento.  
  
- Inu-Chan, você iria ao hospital visitá-lo comigo amanhã? – ela pediu, mas seus olhos suplicavam. Era como se implorasse para ele estar com ela naquele momento que seria tão doloroso. Como se não fosse suportar aquilo sozinha.  
  
Ele pensou por um momento. Não que não quisesse acompanhá-la e estar com ela, para protegê-la do que estava preste a ver. Mas será que ele estava preparado para o que ia encontrar? Não, não estava, mas não poderia fazer isso com ela.  
  
- Está bem, K-Chan. Eu vou com você. – ele falou finalmente, mas com o pressentimento de que aquilo não seria uma boa escolha.  
  
"Seja o que Deus quiser." Pensou.  
  
- Obrigado. – ela respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
No dia seguinte, depois da aula, eles foram ao hospital com a mãe de Kagome. Era a primeira vez que Kagome visitava seu pai no hospital. Ela não tivera coragem de ir vê-lo nenhuma das vezes em que esteve internado. Mas naquele momento, ela sentia necessidade disso.  
  
- Kagome, você tem certeza que deseja entrar? – sua mãe perguntou, como se pedisse pelo amor de Deus, para que ela mudasse de idéia. Mas ela não ia desistir. Queria muito vê-lo.  
  
-Sim, eu tenho. – ela disse, determinada.  
  
Entraram na CTI. Inuyasha ia a seu lado. Ela olhava para as camas, onde via pessoas cheias de tubos, dormindo, ou seria em coma como seu pai? Outras acordadas, sofrendo. Um ambiente desagradável é verdade. Mas o que mais chocou, foi a cena do seu pai. Afinal, mesmo sendo horrível ver aquelas pessoas, ela não as conhecia. Mas seu pai. Sempre fora tão forte, tão determinado. Nunca imaginara viver para ver seu pai daquele jeito. Qualquer pessoa, menos ele. Aproximou-se da cama dele com cuidado. Ele parecia tão frágil. E estava. Pegou sua mão. E lágrimas começaram a surgir em seus olhos.  
  
"Acorde, pai. Por favor. Segure minha mão, forte, como sempre fez."  
  
Claro, que ele não retribuía o gesto. Mas ela continuava pedindo.  
  
"Por favor, acorde. Eu preciso de você, pai. Acorde para mim. Como eu vou poder continuar minha vida sem você? Você me prometeu tanta coisa. Não pode me deixar sem que essas promessas sejam cumpridas. A mamãe precisa de você também. Ela anda tão triste desde que isso tudo começou. Aperte minha mão, vamos, aperte."  
  
Era doloroso, ele não apertava.  
  
"Pai, por favor, aperte."  
  
Ela gritava em seus pensamentos. Como se com aquilo ele fosse poder ouvir.  
  
"Pai, eu te amo muito. Eu sei que você me ama também. Não me abandone. Por favor. Eu te amo, pai. Eu te amo. Aperte minha mão."  
  
Durante a uma hora que eles permaneceram no local, Kagome segurou a mão dele. Mas ele não segurou a mão de Kagome. Ela não perdeu as esperanças até o último momento. Como se ele tivesse esperando ela aparecer para poder acordar. Como se não fosse acordar para ninguém, somente para sua filha. Cada vez que a máquina do coração apitava, ela olhava, com medo de perder seu pai na sua frente. Ou com o pensamento de que ele podia estar acordando. Mas ele não acordou. Inuyasha permaneceu encostado na parede observando o sofrimento de Kagome, sem poder fazer nada. Sabia que ela não ia querer sair dali naquele momento. Ela queria ficar com o pai dela. E desfrutar de sua companhia mesmo que sua alma não estivesse presente. Ele chorou também. Ver Kagome sofrendo o fazia sofrer. Ver o pai dela sofrendo o fazia sofrer. Ele chorou, porque não queria que aquilo acontecesse. Ele não podia morrer, simplesmente não podia.  
  
Na saída da ala da CTI, o médico chamou a mãe de Kagome para conversar. Enquanto isso, as pessoas em volta, contavam o caso de uma das pessoas que também estava ali internada, de como essa pessoa tinha melhorado. E que aquilo ia acontecer com o pai dela também. Mas um pensamento não deixava de lhe ocorrer.  
  
"Certo, mas a dois dias atrás ele estava bem, tinha tido uma melhora incrível, e agora está assim. Pode ser o que esteja acontecendo com esses outros também."  
  
Era um pensamento horrível, e se recriminou por tê-lo. Já bastava ela sofrendo. Não desejava isso para mais ninguém.  
  
Sua mãe voltou, chorando.  
  
- O que o médico disse, mamãe?  
  
- Que não tem mais jeito. Ele já está morto. Só falta os órgãos pararem de funcionar. – Kagome correu e abraçou sua mãe.  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: Gente, me desculpa por fazer um cap. tão triste, e tão desfocado de de K/I, mas eu tinha que fazer isso. Por mim. Eu precisava escrever isso. É tudo real. Até mesmo as palavras no hospital, e a parada da mão. É tudo tão triste. Mas isso não importa, só queria que fizesse parte da história. Graças a Deus Kagome não existe, assim, esse sofrimento dela não foi real, como o meu foi. Não desejo isso pra ninguém. È horrível..... Bom. Aí está a reconciliação deles!! Vocês queriam tanto não é? (Devem estar pensando: Que retardada, a gente queria a reconciliação para vê-los felizes, não para vê- los sofrer mais depois.) Mas fiquem tranqüilos, eles vão ser felizes!! Faz somente 6 meses que isso aconteceu e eu estou muito bem. Por que com eles seria diferente? Agora que eu já botei o que eu queria botar, a fic vai ficar feliz, quer dizer, falta uma coisinha triste ainda, mas depois eu garanto felicidade. E sobre o jeito rude e grosso da última frase "Não tem mais jeito. Ele já está morto. Só falta os órgãos pararem de funcionar." Desculpem, é ridículo. MAS FOI ASSIM QUE O MÉDICO FALOU PARA MINHA MÃE! Idiota!! Gente sem coração. Fala sério. Desculpem...me exaltei. Bom...Espero que me perdoem um cap. tão baixo astral. E se não quiserem comentar com raiva de mim, tudo bem, eu entendo. Mas não deixem de ler o resto da história, por favorrrr!!  
  
N/A2: Gente...meu Deus, me desculpem mesmo....já deve fazer mais de um mês que esse cap. está pronto, e só agora estou tendo oportunidade de colocá-lo aqui...foi o início das aulas, o início das provas, visitas e festas, muita coisa que me impediu de entrar na Internet para ficar mais de 10 min. Não era minha intenção demorar tanto, ainda mais com um cap. Que já estava pronto. Agora eu espero que o próximo não demore. Pq se ele tivesse pronto, eu juro que colocava aqui como modo de pedir perdão, mas não está, e eu nem faço idéia de qd eu vou começar, quanto mais terminar...Me desculpem mais uma vez...e alegrem-se a história vai ficar felizzzz...........!!! Ahhhhhhh, e gente, relendo esse cap., puxa, pq eu não tinha um amigo como o Inu naquela hora...aiai....se ele fosse apaixonado por mim, melhor ainda...ahahahaha .....já enchi demais, fuiii...  
  
...:: Resposta as reviews ::...  
  
Po, vcs nem devem se lembrar mais do que mandaram, né...  
  
Sofia_Li : Bom...infelizmente, eu tb andei vendo muiiito disso...aconteceu com um super amigo do meu pai, e um mês depois aconteceu com meu pai...acho que foi um dos motivos que enfraqueceu mais ele, sabe ?!?! Ver aquilo com um amigo, e saber que estava acontecendo com ele...mas, é a vida...E sobre a Kagome ser cabeça oca, é, isso é mesmo, mas ela foi esperta agora, na primeira oportunidade já esqueceu logo qualquer insulto, né (po, se eu não reconciliasse eles logo, ia acabar sendo linxada...) E sobre ele não ligar pra ela um dia...bom...é verdade, mas na minha história isso não vai acontecer não...ele a ama demais pra isso...e mesmo assim, eu não quero ver ela sofrendo mais, não....desculpe a demora...bjos...  
  
Leila_Wood : Bom, aí está a reconciliação, antes que me matem...espero que tenham gostado ( duvido ) ......desculpe a demora mesmo!!! Bjos.... Ja ne .  
  
Iza-chan : Que bom que vc está gostando, duvido que vc continue depois de um cap. desses, mas ...espero que sim...e não deixe de ler o resto, vai ficar bom....desculpe a demora...bjos... Ja ne.  
  
Nika Higurashi : Obrigadoo...não foi por muito tempo, viu?! Já estão juntos de novo....meu Deus, agora vc me ofendeu, o Inu com a barro velho, jamais, nunca, só por cima do meu cadáver morto.. hehehehe .....de preferência não morto igual a ela... cruz credo...Eu tb sou totalmente anti-barrenta...fala sério, que ela caia e quebre..!!!! Continue lendo, desculpe a demora ...bjos.  
  
Tici-chan : Se vc achou o 4° cap. triste, esse então, vc deve estar querendo me matar...magina....bom ......não vou negar, pois é, o pai dela.....não sei se ele vai morrer não........não posso contar .... : ]] !! Pelo menos ela aceitou o apoio do Inu, viu !?? E obrigado pela fic em inglês...eu ainda não tive tempo de ler, mas pretendo ( um dia... :[[) ....Bjos , Ja ne.  
  
Rina Inverse : Obrigado, que bom que vc gostou...bom...demorei mas, continueii....espero que mesmo depois de um cap. tão triste...vc continue lendo....bjos. Ja ne.  
  
Bom...é isso, finalmente aí está o cap. pra vcs....agora me diz ( alguém leu isso tudo????? Mas não era isso que eu ia perguntar não....) .....esse cap. ficou triste mesmo, ou eu insisti nessa tecla, e ele na verdade não está tão triste assim e eu só acho isso pq aconteceu cmg...........!?!??! Sei lá......fuiiii.....  
  
Bjos,  
  
Stefania 


	6. Vou rezar por você

Capítulo 6 – Vou rezar por você  
  
No dia seguinte Kagome foi para a escola, mesmo com Inuyasha dizendo que ela deveria ficar. Kagome se segurava para não chorar.  
  
"Como uma pessoa pode ser tão idiota?"  
  
Ela ainda não se conformara com o "método" que o médico usou para transmitir uma mensagem tão fúnebre.  
  
- Ei, não fica com essa carinha, não. Eu estou aqui. – Inuyasha tentava animar Kagome, mas não obtinha muito sucesso.  
  
- Eu sei, ainda bem... – deu um sorriso triste. – Se você não estivesse aqui, o que seria de mim?  
  
- Kagome sem o Inuyasha? Nunca ninguém poderia imaginar... – era Mirok quem invadia a conversa delicadamente como um fofoqueiro de plantão. – Vejo que vocês voltaram a se falar, que bom.  
  
- Mirok, deixe de ser intrometido, eles estavam conversando. – Sango brigava com Mirok sempre que possível, tentando mudar seu comportamento pervertido e mal-educado. Quer dizer, mal-educado não, ele não era... Muito pelo contrário, sabia tratar bem as pessoas, mulheres principalmente. Ele era curioso, simplesmente, não que essa simples denominação agradasse Sango, que achava que ele era muito mais que isso, mas em todo caso...  
  
- Sangozinha, meu amor, não me intrometo na conversa deles se você me der um beijo. – Ele chegou perto dela, segurando seus ombros.  
  
Sango sorriu, e deu um selinho nele.  
  
- Muito pouco, quero mais... – ele exigiu, com uma cara emburrada.  
  
- Não mesmo, não na frente deles.  
  
- Deles quem? – ele olhou a volta e não tinha mais ninguém, demonstrando isso para Sango que se assustou. Eles já tinham seguido seu percurso para o colégio, deixando os dois namorados para trás. – Eu acho que você está delirando, minha linda, é falta de beijos meus.  
  
- Meu Deus, olha o que você fez, eles foram até embora. – Sango pareceu preocupada.  
  
- Não esquente. Eles têm mais com o que se preocupar, voltaram a se falar ontem, precisam ficar juntos, você sabe disso... – Virou-se para ela, e enlaçou sua cintura. – Continuemos... – e a beijou, começando a descer a mão...  
  
- HENTAI!  
  
De volta a sua casa, Kagome se deitou em sua cama. Sua mãe não estava em casa, e ela teve que preparar seu almoço sozinha, embora não sentisse fome. Foi apenas um meio de passar o tempo. Ao acabar de empurrar sua comida para dentro, se levantou para seguir em direção ao seu quarto, e no meio do caminho sua mãe chegou em casa.  
  
- Boa Tarde, minha filha. – Abraçou Kagome com seu, ultimamente, habitual ar de melancolia.  
  
- Olá, mamãe.  
  
- Eu vou para o hospital daqui a pouco, está bem?  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Certo.  
  
Kagome subiu as escadas e se jogou na cama. Resolveu ligar o computador para se distrair. Lá pelas 5 horas o telefone tocou.  
  
- Alô.  
  
- Kagome, minha filha, passe o telefone para o seu avô, por favor?  
  
- Está bem.  
  
Kagome estranhou, sua mãe parecia tão bem, estava com uma voz tranqüila, e por que não, feliz? Ela sentiu isso, seria uma esperança? Sua mãe parecia feliz, era uma esperança, sim !!!  
  
"Feliz? Feliz!! Ela está com uma voz feliz, ohhh, mas que maravilha..."  
  
Correu para chamar seu avô, e voltou para desligar o telefone, mas ela queria saber porque sua mãe estava feliz, afinal, se seu pai havia melhorado, ela devia ser a primeira a saber, não? Então, ela não desligou, ficou na linha para ouvir o que sua mãe diria.  
  
""Olá, só estou ligando para dizer que acabou. Ele faleceu agora a pouco.''''  
  
Ela desligou o telefone delicadamente para que ninguém percebesse que ela estivera ouvindo.  
  
"Mas, como? Como é possível? Não foi meu pai quem faleceu, senão minha mãe estaria chorando muito, e ela parece tão tranqüila, normal... O que será que houve?"  
  
Ninguém esclareceu sua dúvida, todos pareciam calmos, então ela cada vez mais se convencia de que seu pai estava bem, e a pessoa que havia falecido, não era ele.  
  
Sua mãe chegou em casa eram mais ou menos 6 horas. E foi diretamente falar com ela. E ela estava ainda normal. Sem vestígios de lágrimas.  
  
- Acabou, minha filha. Seu pai se foi.  
  
Kagome começou a chorar.  
  
- E por que eu não fui a primeira a saber? Você contou ao meu avô e não contou para mim?  
  
- Eu não queria te contar uma coisa dessas por telefone, me desculpe.  
  
- ...  
  
- Eu estou feliz, porque eu estava junto com ele quando aconteceu. Eu fiquei toda a hora com a mão no coraçãozinho dele, pedindo para Deus que fizesse ele parar de bater, para que ele não sofresse mais. E que eu pudesse estar com ele no momento. – Kagome chorou mais. - E quando faltavam 5 min. para o final do horário de visitas, ele parou, simplesmente parou e eu agradeci por ter estado ali com ele. E eu ainda não chorei, e eu não estou me segurando. Eu só devo dizer, que daqui para frente nós devemos ser fortes, porque agora ele não está mais aqui para gente. Vamos cuidar de tudo o que ele deixou para nós, com toda a dedicação com que ele cuidava. E vamos tentar seguir nossas vidas, sem ele.  
  
Kagome balançou afirmativamente a cabeça, concordando com tudo que ela dizia, e prometendo para si mesma, que seria uma menina forte e capaz, como seu pai sempre a havia idealizado.  
  
No dia seguinte ocorreu o enterro e foi somente nesse momento que sua mãe chorou, desde o dia anterior. E ela não saiu de perto do pai dela em nenhum instante, ficou lá chorando e olhando para ele por todo o momento, como se não tivesse mais ninguém no local, mas este estava cheio. Mas Kagome não agüentou chegar nem perto do corpo dele. Seria demais para ela. Não poderia suportar, a única e pequena olhada que arriscou a fez derramar muitas lágrimas, optando por sair dali o mais rápido possível e longe ficar, até que o caixão fosse enterrado.  
  
Mas Inuyasha estava com ela o tempo todo. Amparando e protegendo, mesmo que estivesse também sofrendo.  
  
- A vida continua K-Chan, vamos, sorria. Não chore. – ele olhava pra ela, pedindo muito que pudesse Deus, fazer a dor dela desaparecer por completo.  
  
E por incrível que pudesse parecer, o sorriso que Kagome deu, era muito próximo de um verdadeiro. A força que sua mãe tinha tido no dia anterior parecia estar com ela agora.  
  
- Não vou chorar mais. Por você, Inuyasha, por ele também. Eu sei que ele não ia querer me ver chorando assim.  
  
- Isso mesmo. É assim que se fala.  
  
Quando o caixão estava sendo enterrado Kagome liberou apenas algumas lágrimas, pois se segurou diante da promessa que havia feito. Segurando a mão de Inuyasha e apertando cada vez mais ao ver o caixão descer.  
  
À noite, deitada no seu quarto, pensava no seu pai, logicamente.  
  
"Papai, eu te juro que vou ser tudo aquilo que você desejou que eu fosse. Vou fazer as coisas certas, para que você tenha orgulho de mim, aí de onde você está. Eu te amo."  
  
Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?  
  
Você não me ensinou a te esquecer  
  
Você só me ensinou a te querer  
  
E te querendo eu vou tentando te encontrar  
  
Do abismo em que você se retirou  
  
E me atirou e me deixou aqui sozinho  
  
"Me pergunto se o desejo repentino de ir te ver naquele dia foi exatamente porque você viria a falecer no dia seguinte. Foi estranho. Naquele dia. Somente naquele dia eu senti que deveria te ver. E foi a última vez. A visão que eu tive de você não foi bonita, e penso que será horrível ter como última lembrança você deitado numa cama de hospital. Mas e se eu não tivesse ido? A última vez que eu te vi, já fazia tempo. Foi uma despedida. E eu fico feliz por isso. Te amo, pai."  
  
Adormeceu simplesmente pensando.  
  
Completamente sonolenta ela despertou lentamente na manhã seguinte. Olhou a volta no seu quarto e estranhou. Esfregou os olhos. E olhou de novo.  
  
- Inuyasha! O que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo? – ela não se levantou, só ficou observando o menino através de seus olhos semicerrados.  
  
- E quem foi que disse que é cedo? São 12:47. Não acha que está na hora de levantar não? – ele também se manteve sentado no chão, onde estava há uma hora velando o sono de Kagome.  
  
- Cedinho. Por que me acordou?  
  
- Ei, quem disse que eu te acordei?  
  
- Sua presença me acordou. – Ela começava a acordar mesmo, arrumando argumentos para implicar com ele.  
  
- Impossível. Se minha presença te incomodasse ... – foi bruscamente interrompido.  
  
- Sua presença não me incomoda!  
  
- Obrigado. Mas como eu estava dizendo... Se minha presença causasse o seu despertar, melhorou? – ao consentimento dela, ele prosseguiu. -...Você já teria acordado a exatamente 1 hora e 14 min.  
  
Kagome abriu a boca, e olhou espantada para ele.  
  
- Você está querendo dizer, que está aqui dentro, esperando eu acordar há 1 hora?  
  
- E 14 minutos. Sim...Por que?  
  
-Inuyasha!! – tacou seu travesseiro nele.  
  
- O que foi? Qual o problema? – ele riu ao levar uma travesseirada no meio da cara.  
  
- Você devia ter me acordado. Ficou esse tempo todo me olhando dormir. – ela corou. E ele corou também.  
  
Foram muito bem interrompidos por Souta. Kagome nunca agradeceu tanto por ter um irmãozinho chato e mal-educado.  
  
- Kagome, posso falar com você? – ele parecia triste. Claro que também sentia muita falta do pai.  
  
- Claro Souta. O que houve? – Ela o sentou em seu colo e afagou seus cabelos.  
  
- Eu estou com saudades dele, Kagome.  
  
-Não fique assim, você precisa ser forte. Como eu estou sendo. E precisamos superar, você só tem que pensar que ele está olhando para nós, e nós guiando, e lembrar que ele te ama muito.  
  
- Eu também amo muito ele.  
  
-Eu sei, meu anjo, eu também amo. Sempre que você for dormir, pense bastante nele, e diga o quanto você o ama. Onde quer que ele esteja vai ouvir, e vai te proteger.  
  
- É, eu vou fazer isso mesmo. E eu vou pedir para ele proteger vocês dois também ta?  
  
Kagome e Inuyasha sorriram.  
  
- Claro, e pede pela mamãe e pelo vovô também. Você vai ver como vai se sentir bem.  
  
- Obrigado mana, queria ir dormir agora, só para poder rezar para ele.  
  
- Você pode rezar a qualquer hora que quiser.  
  
- Então ta. Tchau.  
  
E saiu, fechando a porta do quarto, deixando os dois sozinhos e sem lembrarem de como estavam embaraçados antes de Souta entrar.  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: Olá, espero que gostem desse cap. Ainda teve um pouco de tristeza pq afinal, eu precisava terminar com a história do pai dela. Infelizmente de modo triste mas...era pra ser assim !! E agora as coisas vão começar a ficar um pouco mais felizes... E vcs perceberam que eu já botei alguma coisinha entre eles, né ??! Po, não vai dar pra ser uma coisa direta assim do nada, afinal, cara, ela acabou de perder o pai, não dá pra ser feliz para sempre do nada. E tb não dá pra ela ficar toda felizinha, assim de uma hora pra outra....mas eu vou dar um jeito...podem deixar. Peço a Deus que o próximo cap. não demore a sair da minha caixola. Senão vão acabar me matando ... Ahhh, e o trecho da música nessa fic, é da música "Você não me ensinou a te esquecer" do Caetano Veloso, que marcou muito minha mãe na época, e ainda marca, se ela ouvir, chora....e eu acho que realmente esse trecho tem td a ver...Como eu sou uma apaixonada por música, vai ser comum ver trechos de músicas nos meus caps....  
  
.:: Respostas às reviews ::.  
  
Alize Minamino: Obrigado por comentar...concordo que é bom sofrer um pouco de vez em quando, mas dói tanto....então me pergunto porque? Mas é a vida, é assim mesmo né ....Com um pouco de demora, está aqui o 6° cap.....Sayonara  
  
Sofy-chan: Eu concordo com você.....e te digo, dói sim, muito mesmo, mas acontece...e não podemos evitar....obrigado por comentar e pelo apoio.... espero que goste desse cap....  
  
Mishiran: Você já leu este cap. Mas não tem problema...e vc prometeu, não esquece de deixar uma review pra mim mesmo assim... !!!! Que bom que você gostou....obrigado pelos elogios e desculpe o cap. triste, mas tinha que ser .... E Carol, eu sinto muito pelo Yuri, eu sei que ele era seu amigo...você deve estar sofrendo muito.... sinto muito mesmo....eu sei o que é perder alguém né ......e é péssimo...!! Fique bem....  
  
Nika: Obrigado pelos elogios....aqui está a continuação....!!! Espero que goste...  
  
Kagome Himura: Obrigado, obrigadooo....não chore não...eu sei que está triste, mas não chore....espero que vc goste desse cap. parece mais alegre....Realmente, eu nunca te vi por aqui...  
  
Iza-chan: Obrigado, puxa, tou vendo que todo mundo chorou....que má eu sou.... desculpa a todos....mas pelo menos todo mundo gostou..... vai ficar mais felizinha a história agora... Sinto pela sua avó tb ........  
  
Fabi – chan: Lembro, eu acho....rsrs ....que bom que está gostando...e dizer que eu estou me saindo bem no drama, obrigado, eu sempre tive uma queda para dramas, não que eu goste muito, é que eu só consigo escrever essas coisas....mas essa história é meu ápice... está drama, por estar triste, não como as outras que mais parecem novelas mexicanas...rsrsrs ....vai ter happy end sim !!! Pode crer .......obrigado.....  
  
LeilaWood: Realmente, é de partir o coração....ela vai ficar bem, pode ficar tranqüila...rs .....está ai, um pouco demorado, mas está aí ...espero que goste....  
  
Camis: A última, a renegadaaaaaaaaaaa ......tou zuando...é que eu respondo na ordem que as reviews foram mandadas, né... aí como tem gente que se esquece que a gente existe.....acaba ficando por último.... Pô, já respondi suas reviews por icq, pessoalmente, só falta por carta......rsrsrs ...........mas agora por aqui....MTMTMTMTMTMT obrigadooooo, te adoro tbbbb , amigaaaaaa....eu conto com vc sim, e vc pode contar cmg..........eu já te expliquei que eu quis dizer um amigo HOMI....de preferência bem gato como o Inu-Kun....!!!! Homiiii, pq nóis precisaaaaaaaaa......rsrsrsrsrsrsrs .......e tu é mt convencidaaaaa, quem disse que eu te adoro ??? ( Eu mesma algumas linhas acima.... ) .......rsrs......bjoooooooooooooooos , comente sempre, senão eu te matooo, hahahahaha .....com uma flechada no calcanhar que tal?? ( Já viu alguém morrer assim?? Só em filme mesmo.....) ........  
  
Gente...obrigadãoooooo, meu, eu acho que vou fazer caps. tristes assim sempre..........caraca, mané, nunca recebi tanta reviewwwwwwwww ...adoreiiii, obrigadooo, obrigado a todos que comentaram, e a todos os que leram mas não quiseram comentar ( se é que tem mais alguém lendo .......ahhhhh , tem a Mel.....obrigadooo Mel...a Mish já me comunicou o seu probleminha .....obrigado por lerrr e gostarr...rsrs ......) , Bjos a todos e continuem comentando.........  
  
Stefania 


	7. Aos poucos volto ao normal

Capítulo 7 – Aos poucos volto ao normal

Estavam andando naquele parque havia uma hora. Mas eles não cansavam. Um necessitava da presença do outro e estar ali, naquele momento, juntos, parecia simplesmente certo e eles não queriam ir embora.

- Você quer tomar um sorvete? – Inuyasha perguntou olhando para ela e vendo que ela estava perdida em pensamentos, enquanto olhava para o céu, claro e normal...Não se via o sol, mas também não estava frio, era somente um céu azul, bonito por sua simplicidade. E como era de se esperar, ela não respondeu. Ele a cutucou, para sair do transe.

- Ei, K-Chan, não me deixe falando sozinho.

- Desculpe, Inuyasha. Estava pensando na vida.

"Estava pensando em voc

- Certo, tudo bem. Mas, você quer tomar um sorvete? – repetiu a pergunta e foi recebido por um pequeno sorriso.

- Quero! – ela adorava sorvete. Ele sabia disso, claro. E ele também gostava, muito.

Foram em direção à sorveteria para comprar uma casquinha. Inuyasha pediu de chocolate, seu sabor preferido. E para Kagome pediu de baunilha, o sabor preferido dela.

- Obrigado, Inu-Chan. – sorrindo e lambendo seu sorvete.

Inuyasha a encarou, e se sentiu seduzido, tentado a beijá-la e abraçá-la, para nunca deixar de ter aquela presença, quase sempre alegre, simpática, e que tanto lhe fazia bem. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela era uma garota bela e madura, ela possuía a ingenuidade de uma criança. E ele a amava por esses pequenos detalhes. Ela o olhou e percebeu que era atentamente observada. Encarou-o, que ficou corado e abaixou a cabeça, não percebendo que ela também corou em seguida.

- De nada, vamos. – ele a chamou para continuarem andando no parque, enquanto tomavam o resto do sorvete.

"Porque ele me olhava? Será que ele também gosta de mim? Não... Somente ilusão. Ele só me olhava por que... Porque, bom, não sei, mas não era por isso."

Olhou para ele, querendo poder ler seus pensamentos, decifrar seu coração. Ele era tudo o que ela queria. Suas atitudes, embora grosseiras, escondiam um garoto bom e carinhoso, que somente ela conhecia. Com ela, ele era ele mesmo, sem precisar fingir. A verdade é que ele não fingia, ele era daquela maneira, mas com ela, ele mudava. Ele se sentia tão bem que não conseguia ser outra coisa, senão um garotinho apaixonado, mas ela não sabia disso. Aos olhos dela, ele era perfeito, uma companhia que ela necessitava, eles se completavam.

O sorriso que ele dava quando os seus olhos se encontravam, e a maneira como ele andava, o jeito meio largado como se vestia, mas que estava sempre lindo, seu cheiro...Ela simplesmente não via outra pessoa que pudesse fazer tanto bem a ela, quanto ele. Eles gostavam exatamente das mesmas coisas, e era isso que ela sentia, que só precisava de alguém que ela gostasse, se sentisse bem e que tivesse os mesmos gostos e pensamentos. E esse alguém era ele, com toda certeza.

Mas será que ele pensava o mesmo? Com tantas garotas, porque ele a escolheria? Ela não passaria somente de uma amiga muito querida? Bom, pelo menos ela sabia que era a única amiga verdadeira dele. Podia não ser a única garota da vida dele, pela qual ele sentisse amor, mas sabia que era ela, e somente ela, que desempenhava aquele papel na vida dele.

Ele percebeu que era observado e olhou, foi a vez de Kagome corar primeiro. Eles abaixaram a cabeça, sem coragem de perguntar por que de repente aquilo estava acontecendo entre eles. Eles já se gostavam antes, mas era a partir daquele momento que isso parece que começou a realmente fazer diferença na vida deles, a ponto de eles partirem para uma solução.

O sorvete já tinha acabado e o passeio já tinha que acabar também. Continuaram seu caminho, ainda no parque, mas em direção a casa deles. E foi nesse caminho que eles encontraram aquela árvore. A árvore em que ficavam junto com o pai de Kagome. E as lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos sem que tivessem tempo de serem impedidas. Inuyasha sabia que ela ia chorar. Quando a olhou ela já chorava e ele não tinha como fazê-la parar.

- K-Chan, não chore, por favor. – ele adquiriu um semblante triste também a abraçou.

NO WOMAN NO CRY  
Não, mulher, não chore

GOOD FRIENDS WE HAVE, OH, GOOD FRIENDS WE HAVE LOST  
Bons amigos temos, bons amigos perdemos  
ALONG THE WAY  
Pelo caminho,  
IN THIS GREAT FUTURE,  
Neste grande futuro,  
YOU CAN'T FORGET YOUR PAST  
Você não pode esquecer de seu passado;  
SO DRY YOUR TEARS, I SEH  
Então enxugue suas lágrimas, eu digo!

NO WOMAN NO CRY,  
Não, mulher, não chore  
LITTLE DARLING,  
Benzinho  
DON'T SHED NO TEARS,  
Não derrame nenhuma lágrima  
NO WOMAN NO CRY  
Não, mulher, não chore

- Por favor, Kagome, me dói vê-la chorando, você sabe. Vamos para casa. – ele a puxou com o braço em seu ombro e saiu levando Kagome para casa. No caminho ela já havia parado de chorar, mas ainda estava triste.

EVERYTHING 'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT,  
Tudo ficará bem!

- Inuyasha, atenda a porta.

- Eu não, vai você. – emburrado, não satisfeito em ter que obedecer Sesshoumaru.

- Anda logo. O cara vai ficar esperando, eu estou arrumando a porcaria do vídeo.

- Ai, que droga, está bem.

Abriu a porta com uma pequena violência que lhe é peculiar. E com cara de poucos amigos, encarou o homem a sua frente. Mas não era um homem. Era Rin.

- Oi, Inuyasha. Que cara! Mandaram você abrir a porta?

- Pois é, mas se eu soubesse que era você, não estaria com essa cara, pensei que fosse o entregador de pizza.

- Oba, teremos pizza!

- Sim, teremos. E você pirralho, está dando em cima da minha namorada? Que história é essa de "se eu soubesse que era você, não estaria com essa cara", se cuida, senão você vai ver. Fica só com sua bonequinha Kagome, e deixa a Rin em paz.

Isso deixou Inuyasha mais emburrado.

- Sesshy, já te disse, para não ficar implicando com ele. Anda, vamos deixá-lo em paz.

- Ainda bem que alguém me entende. – resmungou. Saindo e indo para seu quarto, onde ia tomar um banho enquanto esperava Kagome, para os quatro assistirem a um filme.

A campainha tocou e Rin foi atender.

- Olá, Kagome, como vai? – Rin abraçou a menina que retribuiu, não se viam há muito tempo.

- Eu vou indo, e você?

- Estou muito bem. Entre logo. Inuyasha está tomando banho, mas a casa é sua, fique a vontade.

- Obrigada.

Kagome entrou, cumprimentou Sesshoumaru e sentou-se no sofá para esperar Inuyasha.

Banho tomado e roupas postas, Inuyasha desceu e viu Kagome sentada no sofá. Foi em sua direção e se jogou ao seu lado.

- Olá, K-Chan, tudo bem?

- Tudo, Inu-Chan, resolveu tomar um banho? De vez em quando é bom... – ela perguntou com um olhar meio divertido diante da cara que ele fez.

- Mas que droga, qual o problema de vocês? Qual a graça de implicar comigo? Eu tomo banho sim, ta? E sempre. Você sabe disso.

Rin e Sesshoumaru riam da cara de Inuyasha porque afinal, realmente era bom implicar com ele.

- É legal, Inu, você se irrita fácil. Claro que eu sei que você toma banho sempre. Você também me irrita fácil, sabe disso.

Ele sorriu, mas ainda estava meio contrariado.

- Ta bom, ta bom. Mas e aí? Você está melhor?

- Estou sim, aquela sensação passou...É tão estranho estar perto daquela árvore, sabia?

- Sim, eu também me sinto estranho. Mas não vamos falar sobre isso. Não quero te ver chorar novamente.

- Tudo bem, não vou. Por você.

- Obrigado. – olhou-a, outra vez aquela sensação.

- Que filme vamos ver? – perguntou Kagome, tentando quebrar aquele contado. Não poderia agüentar se aquilo acontecesse toda hora. Não resistiria.

- Velozes e Furiosos. – ele se assustou quando ela falou, não esperava que ela quebrasse o contato. Mas se animou ao dizer o filme que iriam ver. Estava louco para ver aquele filme.

- Jura? Estava querendo ver esse filme, parece ser bem legal.

- Parece mesmo.

Todos ali gostavam de filmes de ação. Até mesmo as duas garotas. Normalmente quem gostava desse tipo de filmes eram os meninos. Mas elas adoravam. Kagome já se acostumara desde pequena, afinal, sempre os assistia por causa do Inuyasha. E gostava.

Sentaram-se para assistir o filme. E a pizza estava em cima da mesa onde era comida aos poucos, mais pelos dois homens que por elas que estavam ocupadíssimas admirando os homens do filme.

- Aii, ele é lindo. – Rin se exaltava ao ver o ator do filme. E Sesshoumaru não estava gostando nada disso.

- Sim, muito gato. Fala sério. Esse filme é ótimo. – concordava e incluía Kagome. Inuyasha olhou de lado para ela, meio contrariado, mas ele não falaria nada, claro. Não daria uma amostra tão descarada de seus ciúmes.

- Mas essa Mia é muito gostosa, hein, Sesshy... – alfinetou Inuyasha na esperança de causar o mesmo ciúme infantil nas meninas.

- É sim, muito. – Sesshy mesmo sabendo que aquilo não adiantaria, concordou, porque afinal, ele achava mesmo.

Elas nem ligaram, estavam muito interessadas no Bryan e no Dominic para prestarem atenção se eles achavam a Mia ou a Letty bonitas, e gostosas.O que se sabe é que no final do filme todos concordavam que os carros eram maravilhosos.

Rin e Sesshoumaru foram para o quarto quando o filme acabou. Deixando os dois sozinhos na sala.

- Ai, eu estou morrendo de sono. – falou Kagome enquanto bocejava.

- Eu também, mas você dormiu até meio-dia sua preguiçosa.

- E daí? Você também dorme até essa hora sempre. Não pode falar nada de mim.

- Mas hoje eu não dormi e é isso que eu estou tentando dizer.

- Ta bom, Inuyasha. Não vamos discutir isso. – e se encostou no sofá. Seus olhos pesavam e sua cabeça estava pedindo por uma cama. Mas quem disse que ela agüentaria chegar até a cama? Adormeceu profundamente ali mesmo.

- Nossa, mas ela estava com sono mesmo. Me deixou aqui praticamente falando sozinho. – ele ficou olhando para ela, e para a serenidade com que dormia.

"Kagome, um dia você vai ser minha, e eu vou poder beijar essa sua boca. E mexer nos seus cabelos, e te proteger, e ter você para sempre."

Ele ficou olhando ela dormir mais um tempo e em seguida a pegou no colo levando para o quarto de hóspedes. Colocou a menina na cama, e deu um leve, quase imperceptível beijo em seus lábios. Ela estava realmente adormecida, não sentiu, mas aquilo foi o suficiente para deixar Inuyasha feliz. Ele ligou para a casa dela e avisou a mãe da menina que esta havia dormido ali. E que, ali, ia passar a noite. Em seguida, foi para o seu quarto e também caiu em sono profundo.

Continua...

N/A: Gente ...alguém ainda se lembra de mim? Cara...eu acabo de perceber que eu sou muito malvada...nossa ...eu capítulo está pronto deve ter uns 3 meses ....sorry, sorry , sorry !!!!!!!! Mas eu gosto de postar um, estando com o seguinte quase pronto...mas lendo esse aqui, eu percebi que seria muita maldade mesmo....resolvi postar ...mas não tenho nadinha do próximo ...... desculpem mais uma vez ......

.:: Respostas às reviews ::.

Miaka: Obrigada pelo elogio ....também tenho pena da Kagome...mas as coisas vão melhorar lendo ...

Sango.:.Lupin : Oiee ..Desculpe se achou o cap. curto...eu tb acho...mas eu não consigo fazer mais do que mesmo....a vida é uma só ...temos que aproveitar....não vale a pena ficar chorando não ...E não se preocupe, eles terão bons momentos sim !!!

LeilaWood : Obrigadoooo !!!!! Você achou lindo? Eu gostei mais desse aqui...rsrs...foi triste, mas vai melhorar...desculpe a demoraaa....mesmo!!! Kissus e Ja ne ..

Juliana : Não tem problema se vc não pôde comentar antes ...o que importa é que comentou...antes tarde do que nunca ..rsrss...vc disse que é triste ainda mais tendo que escrever de novo. Mas eu não estou sendo obrigada a escrever ...eu escrevo pq, pelo contrário me faz bem....sabe ! ....É bom.....Que bom que vc ta gostando !!!! Vai melhorar mesmo!!! Obrigado !!! Bjoss ...xauzinho !!!

Mel !!! : rsrs ...que bom que vc ta gostando ...desculpa mesmo a demora ...a Mish quase me matou várias vezes ...rsrs...eu disse pra ela que tinha abandonado , mas não consegui ...rsrs...pq esse cap. já tava pronto...senão ....po ....A verdade é que eu nem falava com o garoto ....bola pra frente tb ...... e o médico ...po , coca-cola é bom demais pra tar no sangue dele ...deve ser ....humm....graxaaa ( ¬¬ não consegui pensar em nada melhor..rsrs ) ......po .....mas gente estúpida assim tem aos montes .... bjoksss lendo ...

Fabi - chan : Desculpe a demoraaaaaa ..desculpe, desculpe mesmo !!!!!! Po,....foi malzão....espero que o capítulo novo compense ... Bjoks ...

Tici-chan : Vc demora pra ler por causa das provas...eu demoro pra escrever por causa das .......provaas ...¬¬ ......odeio elas ...malditas ...são piores que o Naraku ...Po, matei sim....era o motivo de eu estar escrevendo ...mas serão mais felizes sim !!! E desculpa ..mas eu demorei ...sorry !! Kissus ....Ja ne..

Nossa....foram muitas reviews ....tá , não foram tantas ...mas ...alguém que demora tanto quanto eu não as merece ...obrigado por isso então !!!!! Bjos... ..

Stefania


	8. Nunca vou esquecer

Capítulo 8 – Nunca vou esquecer

Kagome abriu os olhos lentamente. Olhou ao redor. Não reconheceu o lugar.

"Onde estou, meu Deus?"

Levantou e sentou-se. Espreguiçou-se e abriu mais os olhos, tentando focalizar as imagens à sua volta. De repente, sorriu.

"Ah, claro. Que lerda. Estou na casa de Inuyasha. Como não percebi antes? Vi este quarto por toda minha vida. Embora eu preferisse ter visto outro. Ahhhh, mas que absurdo, no que estou pensando? Esquece isso...Esquece...."

Levantou por completo e se espreguiçou. O quarto de Inuyasha era ao lado, mas não ouvia barulhos que pudessem dizer se ele estava acordado ou não. Resolveu ir conferir. Abriu a porta de seu quarto e saiu para o corredor. Rin estava passando e cumprimentou Kagome.

- Bom dia, Kagome. Tão cedo e você já de pé. – ironizou. Eram 11:30 da manhã.

- Bom dia, Rin. – Kagome riu, já estava mais do que acostumada a ouvir essas coisas. Ela e Inuyasha eram os maiores dorminhocos conhecidos. – Sabe se o Inuyasha já acordou?

- O que você acha? – Rin olhou Kagome com uma cara, como se dissesse que aquela era a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Claro que não. Vá lá acordar ele.

Kagome ficou levemente ruborizada e assentiu com a cabeça. Andou um pouco e chegou à porta do quarto dele. Girou a maçaneta delicadamente para que ele não acordasse com barulhos. Entrou sorrateiramente e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Esses dois. Sinceramente. Se ele não ficarem juntos, eu juro que eu nunca mais beijo o Sesshoumaru.

- É bom que eles fiquem então. O que você está pensando ao jurar uma coisa dessas? Está louca?

- Aii, Sesshy. Que susto você me deu. Poxa. Ah, mas diz aí, você não acha que eles vão ficar juntos?

Foi a vez de Sesshoumaru olhá-la com aquela cara.

- Certo, certo. Não está mais aqui quem falou. Então, se você acha tão óbvio assim, está com medo de que? Nunca vou parar de te beijar...

- Porque o Inuyasha é um idiota completo e se depender dele, eles não ficarão juntos nunca.

- Então, está na hora da gente ajudar. – Rin sorriu, demonstrando que estava louca pra botar um plano em prática.

- E o que faremos?

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto dela, dando lugar a uma cara desanimada.

- Isso eu não sei.

Kagome olhou para a cama, tentando enxergar no lugar escuro. Foi até a cortina e abriu uma pequena brecha para que pudesse iluminar um pouco Inuyasha. Foi até ele, e ajoelhou, ficando perto de seu rosto.

"Ai, Inuyasha, como eu queria ter você para mim. Porque você não pensa como eu?"

Ela olhava fixamente para a boca dele. Por isso não percebeu que as orelhinhas se mexiam, indicando que ele estava acordando. Ele não ouvira nada, pois ela não dissera aquilo em voz alta, mas sentiu sua presença. Seu olfato presenciou aquele cheiro que tanto adorava. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Kagome não prestava atenção.

"O que ela está fazendo aqui? Ela está querendo me matar do coração, ficando perto assim de mim. Oh, Deus, me ajude, preciso de muito controle agora."

Ele aproveitava que ela ainda não percebera que ele acordara, e ficava admirando sua beleza.

"Kagome, o que você está fazendo comigo? Eu sinto como se a razão me abandonasse."

- Kagome... – ele sussurrou, mais para completar seu pensamento que para chamar a atenção da garota. Ela olhou meio assustada, já que não esperava que ele fosse acordar assim.

- Inuyasha... – ela sussurrou também, em resposta, olhando nos olhos dele. – Desculpe... eu te acordei... – mas ela não se levantou, continuou na mesma posição, extremamente perto dele.

- Não, você não me acordou. Não se preocupe. – ele levantou um pouco a cabeça, ficando ainda mais perto dela.

"O que eu estou fazendo? Eu vou me machucar profundamente se fizer isso. E magoarei Kagome também."

Eles ficaram um tempo se olhando e dessa vez nenhum dos dois quebrou o contato. Inuyasha se aproximava e ela não fazia nenhuma questão de se afastar. Ela queria aquilo mais do que tudo. Ele também. Inuyasha botou a mão na nuca de Kagome trazendo-a para perto dele e encostou sua boca na dela. Kagome não sabia o que fazer. Não conseguia acreditar que estava para beijá-lo. Era bom demais para ser realidade. Ele parecia querer aprofundar o beijo e Kagome simplesmente o deixou guiá-la. Eles se beijavam de verdade agora, e ficavam cada vez mais envolvidos.

Rin abriu a porta, bem silenciosamente, para que eles não percebessem sua presença e olhou para eles. Sabia que isso ia acontecer. Sorriu e saiu.

"Eu não acredito que estou beijando Inuyasha. È um sonho."

"Kagome, finalmente posso sentir o seu gosto. Há tanto tempo que eu desejava poder fazer isso. Mas na hora que a gente parar, o que eu vou fazer? O que eu vou falar? Eu não devia ter feito isso. O prazer custa caro. E qual será o preço que eu vou ter que pagar?"

Eles não queriam parar. Mas a sensação de falta de ar, foi mais forte e eles precisaram se afastar. Continuaram próximos e se olhando.

- Kagome...Eu... – ele não sabia o que dizer.

- Inuyasha...- ela também não sabia.

- Kagome, me desculpe... – foi a única coisa que ele pensou para falar.

- Desculpar?

"Como assim? Desculpar? Você não queria então... Mas que idiota eu fui."

- Desculpar por eu ter sido tão idiota. Eu não devia ter feito isso.

- Então por que você fez? – ela estava ficando com vontade de chorar. Ele se arrependera.

- Porque eu gosto de você. Eu não consegui me controlar. E acabei fazendo uma coisa que eu não deveria. – ele olhava para baixo agora. Não conseguia encará-la. Por isso não via que ela agora estava com os olhos brilhantes por causa das lágrimas.

"Ele disse que gosta de mim? Em que sentido?"

- Mas...Inuyasha.... – ela se segurava para as lágrimas não caírem de vez. – Eu também gosto de você.

- Não do mesmo jeito. Sinto muito, Kagome...Espero que você me desculpe. Eu quero continuar sendo seu amigo, como sempre. Não quero que isso atrapalhe nossa amizade.

"Amigo? Só isso? Não do mesmo jeito...então ele sabe que eu gosto dele. Ele gosta de mim como amiga, e sabe que eu gosto dele de verdade, e me beijou. Eu me sinto a mais idiota do mundo agora. Ele simplesmente fez uma boa ação. 'Vou dar o gostinho a ela, já que ela quer tanto...depois continuamos amigos.' Que droga...!!!"

Kagome levantou e saiu do quarto.

- Kagome...por favor...me perdoa. – Inuyasha deixou sua cabeça cair pesadamente no travesseiro.

- Aí, eu os vi se beijando e por isso, a gente não precisa mais inventar nenhum plano mirabolante pra juntá-los e eu vou poder continuar te beijando em paz, porque o meu juramento está cumprido. – Rin falava alegremente para Sesshoumaru quando ouviu um barulho e olhou para trás. Kagome passava correndo em direção à porta de entrada, e saiu por esta, sem dar nenhuma satisfação do que estava acontecendo. Olhou para Sesshoumaru que a olhava com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Como estava dizendo...

- Esquece...Vamos descobrir primeiro o que houve e aí a gente bota o nosso plano mirabolante em execução... – com mais cara de desânimo do que antes.

Kagome entrou no seu quarto e deitou-se em sua cama.

"Acho que já chega. Ficou aqui a prova de que eu precisava. Não preciso mais ficar com a dúvida que sempre me perseguiu. Hoje tive a prova de que ele só quer amizade, e quando um não quer...o outro não pode obrigar. Agora posso esquecê-lo em paz. Isso dói. Mas eu supero. Mais uma coisa para eu superar, não é mesmo? Já vou me acostumando. As coisas são assim mesmo. É como uma onda, leva logo tudo de uma vez. E acho que também já está na hora de eu sair da toca. Minha vida inteira, vivi por um só garoto, agora estou livre para viver por qualquer outro. Sango...preciso falar com você urgente..."

Rolou para o lado e agarrou o telefone. Quando ia tirá-lo do gancho, este tocou.

"Credo, que coinscidência."

Atendeu. E se encolheu um pouco ao ouvir a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Kagome... – meio timidamente a voz de Inuyasha se pronunciava.

- Oi, Inuyasha. – sorriu. Apesar de tudo sempre ficava muito bem ouvindo aquela voz. E se todos seus sonhos estavam mesmo acabados, porque não agiria normalmente com ele?

Inuyasha relaxou um pouco ao pressentir que ela sorria e estava com uma voz tranqüila.

- Eu...eu...realmente...queria...queria te pedir desculpas. – Ele ainda estava meio apreensivo, mas precisava continuar. - Você não me respondeu ..se vai continuar sendo minha amiga como sempre. Eu não me arrependi de ter te beijado, mas não quero perder sua amizade por nada. Por favor, espero que você entenda.

Kagome ficou um tempo em silencio, até que resolveu falar logo.

- Inuyasha, eu não vou esquecer o que aconteceu hoje. Nunca. Mas eu jamais deixaria de ser sua amiga. Você sabe que eu não sei viver sem você. Seu ôde pensar que não ia querer mais ser sua amiga?

Inuyasha respirou aliviado e ao mesmo tempo sentido como se seu estômago estivesse dando um nó. Ela não ia esquecer...ela queria dizer que aquilo ficaria como uma cicatriz na amizade, mais a briga da semana anterior e ele já estava se sentindo péssimo. Teria que se controlar para não acabar de vez com a amizade por causa de mais um erro estúpido. Ela não tinha gostado. Disse que aquilo seria um erro que ela jamais perdoaria. Tá, ela não havia dito nada disso. Mas ele interpretara daquela maneira. E ao contrário disso, se sentia feliz, por ser Kagome, simplesmente Kagome, se fosse outra não perdoaria tantos erros. Ficava feliz em saber que tinha pelo menos sua amizade. Ia fazer de tudo para voltar a ser como antes. Não ficar nenhum clima estranho entre eles.

- Obrigado. Que bom que pensa assim. Eu também não saberia viver sem você.

- Que bom... Mas agora eu tenho que ligar para a Sango. Outra hora nos falamos.

- Está bem. Beijos. Tchau.

- Beijos. Tchau.

Desligaram. Cada um sentia como se o seu coração estivesse sendo duramente esmagado por uma mão de ferro. Aquilo ia passar. Acreditavam nisso.

Kagome apertou o botão e o soltou esperando que desse linha. Discou o número de Sango. Esta atendeu o telefone animadamente.

- Alô !!!

- Alô, Sango? Que felicidade é essa, menina?

- Ah, Kagome! Não é nada, mas me fala...o que você quer?

- Nossa, credo...Está ocupada?

- Ahn...desculpa...Na verdade, o Mirok está aqui.

- Hummm, já entendi porque está tão animada.

- Kagomeee...pára com isso – sem graça, mas sorrindo.

- Certo, eu liguei para perguntar se você quer sair hoje...

- Pra onde você quer ir?

- Pra uma boate, que tal?

- Perfeito. – afastando um pouco o fone da boca. – Mirok, já temos para onde ir. Vamos para a balada com a Kagome hoje à noite. – voltou a encostar a boca no fone. – Obrigada por chamar, Kagome. Nós passamos aí para te pegar, esteja pronta às 7.

- Certo. Combinado. Até...

- Até.

Desligaram. Kagome suspirou.

"Queria ter um namorado como ela. Está sempre tão feliz. Mas já disse que não vou ficar parada me lamentando. Vou curtir minha vida. Não posso deixar nada apagar o meu brilho e minha paixão pela vida, nem mesmo a ausência do meu pai."

Continua...

N/A: E aíiiiiiii?? Desculpa a demora...eu estava com esse capítulo pronto, e os dois próximos também, só que eu não quis postar nenhum, porque eu não estava gostando de como a história estava indo, devido a minha falta de criatividade de continuar...então não quis postar até ter certeza de que seria capaz de prosseguir, e só agora tive....e tempo tb...eu estou em provas finais...(é esse o castigo de quem não passa direto..hehehe) ...então não entrei tanto quanto o normal....

...::Resposta às reviews::...

Juliana-chan: Você é a maior infla ego....hehehehe ...vc diz que ama minha fic e eu fico me sentindo...hahahaha, não é pra tantoo ...ela não é boa assim...pode servir de passatempo, até de entretenimento..mas nada mais...rsrs...que isso !! Bom...você possui o livre arbítrio, então vc tem o direito de amá-la, embora eu ainda ache que ela não merece tanto...Você gostou do selinho que ele deu nela..? Então talvez vc goste desse cap. né ?? Afinal...bom, vc leu...tentarei ser rápida com os próximos...esquece isso...eu sempre prometo e nunca os políticos....droga, sou como eles? Credoooo...

Camis: Oiiii, migonaaa.......se vc não acreditou da outra vez, não deve ter acredito dessa tb, né? Confessaaaaa......hehe.....po...eles são lindos, perfeitos e maravilhosos....vc não incluiu o Mirok, e eu espero que seja só pq ele não apareceu nesse cap... quer dizer....espero que vc não inclua, pq ele é só meu mesmo !!! Brigadão...Kissus...

Hitomi Higurashi: Obrigada....linda? Mesmo...?? Dramática eu tenho certeza..hahahaha , eu sempre tive um talento para dramas ( principalmente os mexicanos ¬¬ ....em todo caso...) ...mas eu simplesmente não consigo fazer diferente....que raiva eu tenho disso...detesto minhas fics por isso....são sempre exageradamente emotivas...Que bom que vc amou....talvez vc goste mais do 8° que do 7° ....hein ....dps me diz...kissus, sayonara bye bye ...

Sakura(Kgome: Oie...obrigado!!!!!!!!!!! Adorei as coisas que vc disse, e concordo com vc...também não tenho medo da morte, só não quero sofrer...e sobre as estrelas...bom...sou apaixonada por elas....e pensar que meu pai pode estar lá, é ótimo...( eu já pensei isso..) ...mas eu acho que não ....eu acho que ele está do meu lado...de verdade...E sobre ser um desabafo , é verdade...é um grande desabafo.....eu me senti bem melhor quando comecei a escrever sobre isso....que bom que vc gosta da minha fic...fico muito feliz....

Escuta...vc mandou review duas vezes? Só para saber... Acho que sim, né? Então que bom que adorou o cap. 7 !!! Ahhh e não chora não...não vale a pena derramar lágrimas para isso, já passou.......(eu falo, mas que diz que eu faço? Hehe)...beijos...


	9. Por que não?

Capítulo 9 – Por que não?

Kagome estava pronta. Na hora. Um milagre. Conferiu mais uma vez o resultado no espelho. Linda.

"Aceitável."

Vestia uma saia jeans que ia até a metade da coxa, uma blusa preta com um decote discreto, mas sensual e usava acessórios prata. Os cabelos negros, soltos, formavam uma cascata até a sua cintura. Os olhos pintados de preto e a boca com um gloss transparente, completavam o visual da garota. Colocou uma sandália de tamanho médio para que pudesse dançar, preta. E saiu correndo porque ouviu as vozes de Sango e Mirok no andar de baixo.

- Nossa. Que gata. – Sango sorriu ao olhar sua amiga de cima a baixo. – Arrasou.

- Desculpa, Sango. Tenho que concordar. – Mirok olhou para Sango e em seguida para Kagome, novamente. – Você está linda. Muito linda.

- Ta bom, Mirok. Pode concordar, mas vê se não abusa. – Sango já olhava para ele de modo estranho.

- Perdão, Sangozinha... Você está muito mais bonita. – Mirok deu um sorriso amarelo, com medo de apanhar dela.

Kagome só ria, já estava acostumada àquelas cenas. Deu um tchau para sua mãe e saiu com eles.

- O Mirok pegou o carro do pai dele emprestado. – Sango sorriu. Era errado. Mirok tinha apenas 17 anos.

- Isso é errado, gente. – Kagome ficou com medo.

- Qual é, Kagome? Você já devia estar acostumada. Nós sempre fazemos isso.

- Eu sei, mas eu não me acostumo não.

- Eiii, Inuyasha...

Inuyasha estava do lado de fora de casa, e não tinha visto eles. Ao ouvir seu nome olhou na direção e viu os três parados olhando para ele.

- Vamos com a gente. – Sango gritou.

- É, vamos. – Kagome falou indo em direção a casa dele.

- Para onde vão? – ele perguntou à Kagome que estava perto da entrada agora.

- Pra boate. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

Inuyasha ficou olhando para ela. Estava tão linda. Meio hipnotizado ele acenou com a cabeça, afirmando que ia acompanhá-los.

- Então vai. Você tem no máximo 20 minutos para de arrumar. – ela lhe disse com a sobrancelha meio erguida, como se duvidasse que ele fosse capaz de se arrumar tão rápido.

- Há. Você duvida? – ele sorriu irônico para ela. – Está certo, então.

Inuyasha correu para dentro de casa, tomou banho e vestiu uma roupa. Usava uma calça jeans meio larga, uma blusa preta e um tênis da mesma cor da blusa. Estava pronto em 15 minutos. Desceu correndo e fechou a porta atrás de si, indo em direção ao carro, onde Kagome estava graciosamente encostada com um sorriso irônico como o dele.

- Certo, você venceu. Então hoje você paga a minha bebida. – o sorriso dela aumentou.

- Como assim? Quem perde, paga.

- No meu jogo não. – e riu.

- Está bem, eu pago para você.

- Obrigado. – e sorrindo mais ainda, entrou no carro.

I wanna rock, ROCK  
I wanna rock, ROCK  
I want to rock, ROCK  
I wanna rock, ROCK

There's a feeling that  
I get from nothing else  
And there aint nothing  
In the world that  
Makes me go, GO  
Go go go go go

Mirok deu a partida no carro e eles seguiram em direção à boate.

Turn the power up  
I've waited for so long  
So I can hear  
My favorite song  
So lets go, GO  
Go go go go go

When its not this

A música estava bem alta e Kagome já sentia vontade de dançar. Inuyasha fazia uma cara feia para a música alta por causa de suas orelhas sensíveis, mas gostava do ambiente e da companhia, portanto tinha que agüentar.

I feel the music shooting  
Through me  
There's nothing else  
That I would rather do

I wanna rock, ROCK  
I wanna rock, ROCK  
I want to rock, ROCK  
I wanna rock, ROCK

Kagome se dirigiu com Sango para a pista e começaram a dançar.

- Elas são lindas, não são? – Mirok virou com uma cara meio abobalhada para Inuyasha.

- Sim...linda. – Inuyasha olhava atentamente para os movimentos de Kagome. Mirok nem percebeu que ele respondera no singular, e que se referira à Kagome.

Eles pediram uma bebida e ficaram saboreando-a enquanto olhavam para as meninas. Até que Inuyasha viu um cara dando em cima de Kagome e não conseguiu se conter. Levantou-se para ir até lá. Não podia ser descarado, iria sutilmente puxar Kagome sem que esta percebesse que ele estava fazendo aquilo para afastá-la do cara. Chegou e viu que Sango falara algo para Kagome, que virou e deu de cara com Inuyasha. Este sorriu fingindo não estar sabendo de nada, pegou a mão de Kagome e perguntou se ela queria dançar. Kagome não sabia o que fazer. O menino atrás dela foi delicadamente descartado e Sango ainda ficara sozinha. O que não era um problema, já que Mirok havia percebido isso e tinha ido dançar com ela. Kagome viu que só restava aproveitar e sorriu para Inuyasha.

"Parece que mesmo que ele não queira nada, vai continuar sem me deixar aproximar de outros garotos. E eu estou pouco me importando para isso, se quer saber."

"Ufa, pelo menos não vai ser dessa vez." – Inuyasha pensou aliviado.

A música que tocava agora era mais calma e exigia maior aproximação. Inuyasha puxou Kagome para perto dele e pôs as mãos em sua cintura. Kagome enlaçou o pescoço dele e sorriu contra o ombro dele.

"Adoro essas sensações que eu só sinto quando estou com você."

A música acabou e eles resolveram descansar um pouco. Kagome pediu uma bebida e sentou-se na mesa, com Inuyasha ao seu lado. Mirok e Sango sentaram de frente para eles e se beijaram rapidamente. Sango tinha vergonha de ficar com Mirok na frente das pessoas, ainda mais quando essas pessoas eram eles dois. Kagome e Inuyasha ficaram um pouco encabulados, mas foi tão rápido que nem houve maiores constrangimentos. Kagome terminou de beber seu copo e pediu outro.

- Ei...só porque eu vou pagar, não precisa abusar também. – ele fingiu que estava bravo com ela por isso.

- Não regula, Inuyasha. – ela sorriu e depois fez uma cara estranha, completando um pouco mais baixo de modo que ele não pudesse ouvir. – Me deixa afogar as minhas mágoas.

- O que você disse? – ele olhou intrigado. – Não consegui ouvir com esse barulho.

- Eu disse que eu quero ir no banheiro. – ela sorriu, bebeu de um gole só o que estava no seu segundo copo e olhou para Sango. – Vamos no banheiro comigo, Sango?

- Claro. – ela respondeu meio apreensiva. Kagome tinha bebido tudo aquilo de uma só vez? Como?

Levantaram-se e foram em direção ao banheiro.

- Nossa. Acho que a Kagome vai ficar bêbada. – Mirok olhou para Inuyasha e disse com uma cara meio desconfiada.

- Não vai não. Eu a conheço. Ela é forte demais para bebidas. – respondeu Inuyasha com grande convicção.

No banheiro elas deram uma rápida olhada no espelho e começaram a conversar.

- Kagome, eu acho que você não devia beber. – Sango disse preocupada.

- Olha quem fala. Você é a mais aloprada do grupo. Eu só não sei por que você não deixa o Mirok te beijar na nossa frente. Você não costuma ter vergonha de quase nada.

- Não estamos falando disso, estou falando de beber. – Sango ficou vermelha.

- Você já ficou bêbada esqueceu? Não pode falar nada. – Kagome riu, lembrando-se da vez que Sango ficara bêbada e tentara beijar Mirok, sendo que graças àquilo, eles haviam começado a namorar alguns dias depois.

- Não me lembre. Pelo menos teve algo bom nisso. – Ela sorriu se lembrando. – Você não está querendo ficar bêbada para ver se tem o mesmo destino que eu não, né?

- Claro que não... – ela falou rápido, ficando muito vermelha.

- Certo, se você diz. O fato é que eu não quero que você fique bêbada como eu fiquei, porque é muito ruim a dor de cabeça que você sente no dia seguinte – começou a rir. – Mas você não precisa disso para conseguir alguém. Você viu que gato estava te olhando aqui na porta do banheiro quando a gente entrou?

- Acho que vi. – ela faz cara de quem está tentando se lembrar. – E daí?

- Vai lá e fica com ele.

- O que? – ela arregala os olhos – Você está louca.

- Louca? Não, você que está se deixar passar. – Sango completa, pegando Kagome pelo braço. – Vai lá e agarra ele. Já está na hora de você beijar, não acha não?

Kagome se lembrou que havia beijado Inuyasha naquela manhã. Fora seu primeiro beijo.

- Eu já beijei, Sango.

- O QUE? – Sango puxa Kagome de volta para dentro do banheiro. – Como assim? E você não me contou. Estou decepcionada com você, Kagome.

- Nãoo, Sango, não fique. Eu não tive tempo. Foi hoje. Me desculpa, depois eu te conto.

- Com quem?

- Deixa para depois, vamos voltar.

- Então você não vai ficar com o menino, né? Já que você já tem outra pessoa.

- Não tenho não. Você vai entender tudo quando eu te contar.

- E o menino?

"Eu disse que ia sair para me divertir, então, por que não?"

- Vou ver, se ele agradar, eu fico.

- Isso aí, garota. Assim que se fala.

- Mas não me puxa, senão ele vai perceber.

- Está certo. Vou na frente.

Sango saiu do banheiro e Kagome vinha logo atrás, mas teve seu caminho interceptado pelo belo garoto. Ele era alto, tinha belos olhos azuis e um sorriso muito bonito e simpático...

- Oi. – ele não chegou segurando ela, tentando beijá-la a força. Na verdade ele segurou sua mão, apenas. – Posso ficar com você?

"É agora ou nunca!! Ele é lindo, é uma chance de desencalhar, mas e o Inuyasha? Por que eu só consigo pensar nele agora? Será que ele nunca vai sair da minha cabeça? Eu preciso esclarecer as coisas com ele, antes de fazer uma coisa dessas...Sentimentos são muito importantes e eu nunca aprovei esse negócio de 'ficar', estaria indo contra minhas regras, certo? Certo..."

- Sinto muito, estou acompanhada. – sorriu.

"Não acredito que estou deixando esse gato escapar. Inuyasha, agora, mais do que nunca eu espero que seja recíproco. Que oportunidade perdida, meu Deus..."

- Ahh, não fala isso não...Eu quero ficar com você.

- Desculpa... – ela soltou sua mão da dele. E chegou um passo para trás.

- Está certo, se você quer assim. Se mudar de idéia, volta aqui. – e sorriu para ela, que retribuiu e virou de costas para ir embora.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango voltou para a mesa, obviamente sem a Kagome.

- Cadê a Kagome? – Inuyasha perguntou, muito preocupado.

- Está lá atrás, se divertindo. E muito. – Sango sorriu.

- Se divertindo? Como assim? – Inuyasha perguntou, já ficando meio pálido com a idéia que ele tinha de diversão.

- Um garoto muito gato chegou nela. Como ela não voltou ainda, quer dizer que ela deve ter gostado e aceitado.

- O QUE? – Inuyasha se sentiu péssimo e fechou a cara.

"O Inuyasha ficou estranho depois que eu disse que a Kagome estava ficando com um garoto. Será que....? Não!!...Será possível? Será que foi ele? Tudo se encaixa. É mais que óbvio."

"Eu não posso reclamar, ficou bem claro que ela não quer mais que amizade. Tenho que fingir que não me importei com isso. Mas eu não consigo. Vamos lá, Inuyasha. É a vida. Tem que aceitar. Será que a Kagome ficou mesmo bêbada, como disse o Mirok? É uma idéia a ser levada em conta."

- Oi, gente... – Kagome sentou-se do lado de Inuyasha novamente, sorrindo.

Continua...

N/A: Será que ela está bêbada mesmo?? Fala sério, recusar um gato...na minha mente, era o Bankotsu..e na verdade, seria ele mesmo, no capítulo original, onde a Kagome ficava com ele...mas eu sou muito pouco criativa e não soube continuar a história depois disso, então preferi mudar...hehehe...desculpem...gente....esta estória não está rendendo muito...eu posto de vem em nunca...e eu agora, férias eu vou viajar e ficar mt tempo fora , ou seja, seria mais um bocado de tempo sem postar..mas como eu já disse...não está rendendo e eu vou acabar com ela ...mas eu não sou de desistir fácil , sou mt persistente..um dia, irei escrever uma estória que renderá muitas reviews, eu tenho mt fé nisso..rss....eee , como eu viajo dps de amanhã, e não sou louca, esse troço não pode acabar do nada....deverá ter mais uns 3 cap...no máximo, que serão postados quase juntos, como presente ( credoo !!) por todo o tempo que fiz, os poucos pobre coitados que lêem essa fic esperar ...!! Bjoks..

.::Resposta das Reviews::.

Gizeli: Obrigadaa....tadinha dela msm..rs...que bom...aí está o próximo pra vc !!!

Sakura(Kgome : Poxaa...do cap todo vc só amou o bjo...que decepçãoo...rsrs....tou brincando..pode deixar , eles vao se acertar ....e não se preocupe não ...( sem mais detalhes..)..Nossa , mas tadinha de vc...todo mundo que vc conhece está mals....que triste...e eu adorei o que vc disse sobre meu pai amar o meu sorriso...foi fofo..rs...e eu uma vez li num livro espirita...que os espíritos tristes que passavam energias negativas pra gente...o que a gente tem que fazer é ensinar a eles a não sofrer ...estranho né ? Mas legal...adorei a frase tb...bjokkss , obrigado por comentar....!!

nehuk : Obrigadaa....que bom que vc gostou !!! Dá vontade de esganar mesmo...rsrs...mas ta trank...eles se acertam mesmo assim...rss..a parte do pai é triste mesmo...e não se preocupe qt a intimidade..rsrs, sinta-se em casa..e não precisa se desculpar....!!! Bjoks...

Camis : Finalmente né? Pooo...que amiga hein...eles são fofos mesmo né? E da onde vc tirou a idéia maluk de que eu ia abandonar a fic?? VC faz isso, eu não ...rsrs....migaa....jpa sabe o que eu vou dizer né?? Vou sentir mtsss saudadessss !!!!!!! rsrs, bom, ainda devo postar antes de viajar , e vou escrever a mesma coisa nos outros caps , preciso de um surto de criatividade, pq vou acabar essa fic hj!! Custe o que custar !! rsrs, bjokss...

Tchau, gente...obrigadaa...!!

Stefania


	10. Por causa dele

Capítulo 10 – Por causa dele

- Kagome? – Sango olhou para ela espantada. – O que você está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar lá?

"Ela não está bêbada...!!! Ela não ficou com ninguém...Graças a Deus...Por que será que ela não ficou? Será que talvez eu tenha uma chance...Ahh, qual é, cara...acorda..."

- É, não quis ficar com ele. – ela sorriu um pouco.

- Você vai ter que me explicar isso direitinho depois. – Sango parecia contrariada, olhou para Inuyasha que parecia...muito feliz. – Vamos embora?

Todos concordaram e se dirigiram para a entrada , onde Inuyasha pagou a conta dele e de Kagome e Mirok, a dele e de Sango.

Dentro do carro, Sango não parava de comentar sobre a noite, e as pessoas que se encontravam nesta. Virou para trás para poder ver Kagome, que olhava pela janela pensativa. Inuyasha também.

- Ei, Kagome, por que você não ficou com ele? Não vai dizer que não achou ele bonito... – Sango parecia inconformada com aquilo. Kagome pareceu desconcertada, e Sango reparou que as orelhinhas de Inuyasha se mexeram e pareciam estar devotando completa atenção às palavras que seriam proferidas como resposta.

- Ah....er...bom...eu não quis porque...porque não sei...sei lá...você sabe...eu não gosto desse negócio de ficar com qualquer um. Para mim tem que ser especial.

"Isso eu sempre soube....caramba !!! Agora eu me lembrei...se eu não me engano aquele foi o primeiro beijo dela. Droga, como eu pude fazer isso com ela? Ela sempre idealizou esse momento como o mais especial e eu ...eu simplesmente estraguei..."

- Ahh....mas que burrice... – Kagome olhou-a com cara feia. – Tudo bem, desculpa...desculpa. Vamos fazer o seguinte...você quer dormir na minha casa hoje? Aí, você me conta novidades, sei lá....As coisas que vem acontecendo.

- Ta bem. Eu vou sim.

- Então, que tal nós irmos também? – Mirok fez uma cara de safado, levantando as duas sobrancelhas e olhando Sango de cima a baixo.

- Claro que não, seu idiota. – Sango olhou para ele com raiva, dando um tapa na cabeça dele.

- Sango, eu estou dirigindo. – ele olhou indignado para ela, mas sem se importar. Não tinha nem feito diferença aquele tapa.

- Eu sei, por isso, não me faça te bater de novo. É claro que você não pode ir para minha casa, meus pais nem deixariam. E eu também não quero.

- Sangoo...não fala assim...eu te amo tanto.

- Eu sei, mas não deixa de ser um sem-vergonha.

- Então, Inuyasha, já que elas não querem nossa companhia, você quer dormir na minha casa?

- Ei, não me bota no meio, eu não disse que não queria a companhia de vocês. – Kagome se manifestou, rindo.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas também não apoiou. – Mirok sorriu para ela pelo espelho retrovisor, em seguida desviou os olhos para Inuyasha e percebeu que este estava no mundo da lua.

- Inuyasha. – ele chamou e as duas olharam. Ele não estava prestando atenção.

- Inu-Chan. – Kagome chamou. E ele ainda assim não respondeu. Ela deu um beliscão fraquinho no lado da barriga dele. – Inu-Chan!!

- Ai, que foi? – ele olhou assustado, não doera, mas ele levara um susto. – O que houve, Kagome? – ele olhou para ela.

- O Mirok está te chamando, Inuyasha. – Kagome falou sorrindo.

- Está? Nem ouvi... – ele respondeu meio fracamente, diante do belo sorriso dela. Sango, que ainda olhava para trás, ia percebendo quão óbvio os sentimentos eram e eles nunca se tocavam...Ela sempre achara isso, mas agora tinha mais do que certeza. Mirok também olhava pelo espelho retrovisor.

- Jura? Mesmo? – Mirok ironizou. – Nem percebemos...

- Fala logo, idiota.

- Credo, todos estão contra mim, hoje.

- Hoje e sempre, Mirok. – Sango falou com voz de cansada, mas depois sorriu.

- Eu mereço... – ele girou os olhos, mas depois sorriu. – Inuyasha, eu estava te perguntando se você quer ir dormir na minha casa...

- Pra que?

- Inuyasha...você precisa de um motivo para ficar perto de mim? – Mirok fingiu estar magoado.

- Qual é, cara...Tá pensando que eu sou o que? Acorda...Meu negócio é mulher.

- E o meu? O que você acha?

- Não falo nada...

- Tá bom, caramba, mas você pode responder? Tenho que saber qual caminho pegar. É só pra gente conversar. Preciso falar com você.

- Feh, que seja, pode ser.

- Então tá. – Mirok virou o volante para a esquerda indo em direção à casa de Sango. Ao chegarem lá, Sango deu um beijo rápido em Mirok e saiu do carro. Kagome deu um beijo na bochecha de Inuyasha e saiu também. Este saiu do carro passando para o banco da frente, onde antes estava Sango. Elas entraram em casa. E eles seguiram para a casa de Mirok.

- Vem logo, Kagome. Liga para sua mãe, avisa que vai dormir aqui, e vamos conversar.

- Tá bom. - Kagome subiu para o quarto de Sango, pegou o telefone, ligou para casa, e comunicou sua mãe que ia passar a noite ali.

- Sobre o que quer conversar, Sango? – ela perguntou enquanto elas arrumavam as camas , e trocavam de roupa.

- O que você acha??

- Sobre o garoto que eu recusei?

- Tá, também, mas esse deixa para o final, eu quero saber quem você beijou hoje de manhã. Pra quê tanto mistério? E por que você ficou desconcertada dentro do carro quando eu falei do garoto? Algum motivo especial? Talvez você não quisesse magoar alguém...?

- Sango, do que está falando? Você parece maluca...Quanta pergunta ao mesmo tempo...Estou tonta.

- Desculpa...agora, será que dá para você me dizer logo, quem é o garoto...?!!

- É o ...Inuyasha.

- YESSS...eu sabia. Eu sou um gênio mesmo. – Sango pulava com uma cara de convencida.

- Como você sabia?

- Putz, está mais do que na cara... Mas me conta como foi e vamos conversar sobre isso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mal eles entraram na casa de Mirok, Inuyasha já estava impaciente querendo saber o que Mirok queria conversar com ele.

- Diz logo o assunto, que droga.

- Calma, cara, nossa... – Mirok subia a escada em direção ao seu quarto e olhou para trás encarando Inuyasha. – Você é muito impaciente.

- Ta bem, mas quando você vai falar? – eles já estavam no quarto de Mirok e este via que teria que arrumar a cama para Inuyasha, já que este deitara na cama dele, e não parecia ter intenção nenhuma de ajudar, só sairia dali quando a própria cama estivesse pronta.

"Folgado" pensou Mirok.

- Ai, que saco. Você é irritante demais, Inuyasha. – Mirok revirou os olhos. – Está bem. Quero falar com você sobre uma garota.

- Garota. – Inuyasha pareceu confuso. Não imaginara que seria esse o assunto. – Que garota? Vai dizer que está traindo a Sango, ou vai trair?

- NÃO!! – Mirok arregalou os olhos. – Claro que não, eu jamais faria isso com ela. Posso ser mulherengo e tudo o mais, mas eu a amo de verdade. É sobre uma garota e você.

- Eu? – Inuyasha levantou o corpo se apoiando no antebraço. – Vou te avisando que não quero sair com nenhuma garota que você conheça e que esteja querendo sair comigo.

- Epa, recusando mulher? O que é isso? – ele olhou divertido para Inuyasha, enquanto expulsava este de sua cama, e deitava nela, vendo Inuyasha fazer o mesmo na dele. – Mas não é qualquer garota não. É uma especial.

- Não conheço nenhuma garota especial que me interesse. – Inuyasha olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Mesmo? – Mirok imitou o gesto. – E o que diria se eu falasse que me refiro à ... Kagome?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome contou tudo o que acontecera para Sango, e também sobre o que sentia. E via, achando um bocado estranho, que a amiga não parava de sorrir.

"Mas que droga, será que ela sorri o tempo todo mesmo? Ela não fica nem triste pela situação?"

- Ahh, Kagome, eu estou tão feliz. – ela sorria muito e abraçava a amiga.

"Ela é louca ou o que? Que droga, estou começando a me irritar."

- Qual é a tua, Sango?

- O que? Você é muito lerdinha, Kagome. Meu Deus...

- Como é que é?? – Kagome se exaltou.

- Você é muito lerda. – ela repetiu, divertindo-se ao ver que aquilo estava irritando Kagome. – Abre os olhos, e se toca do que está na sua frente, garota.

A cara de irritada deu lugar a uma de confusa.

- Não entendi.

- Puxa... – ela revirou os olhos e deu um pequeno grito. – Ele te ama.

- Ele quem? O Inuyasha?

- Dãã, quem mais?? Lógico...

- Eu que bebi, e você que está surtando?

- Você não bebeu tanto assim... – ela riu. – Escuta, Kagome, agora é sério. Você tem que se tocar das circunstâncias. Ele gosta de você de verdade, e você não quer enxergar isso.

- Não...Você está enganada. Ele disse que não gostava de mim do mesmo jeito que eu gosto dele.

- Mas, Kagome... Acorda, ele não sabe que você gosta dele. Ele estava achando o mesmo que você. Que você gosta como amigo e disse que não era do mesmo jeito porque ele gosta de verdade.

- Mas... – ela estava confusa.

- Nada de mas...

- Faz sentido, mas pode não ser a verdade, Sango... Eu não quero me iludir.

Sango botou a mão no queixo de Kagome e levantou a cabeça desta, para olhar em seus olhos.

- Confia em mim, Kagome, eu digo o que eu vejo, e o que eu vejo é um Inuyasha apaixonado e ciumento, que está louco para ficar com você. E uma Kagome, boba e apaixonada, que não consegue ficar com um cara lindo, por causa de seu amigo.

- O que você vê realmente, Sango? Quero dizer...uma prova concreta.

- Hum, entendi... Bom...além de todos esses anos de amizade profunda...até incomum, devo dizer. Hoje por exemplo... – ao ouvir o "hoje" ela prestou mais atenção. – Na pista quando você estava dançando e um menino ia pedir para ficar com você...ele veio interferir.

- Mas você sabe que ele sempre foi paternalista.

- Claro, porque ele não suportaria ver a querida Kagome dele nos braços de outro.

- Você está viajando, Sango.

- Não, claro que não, continuando. – ela se ajoelhou na cama, se empolgando. – Quando eu voltei do banheiro, e você não estava comigo, precisava ver a cara que ele fez, e quando eu disse que você devia estar lá atrás de divertindo então? Quando você voltou, ele mudou completamente, ficou sorridente... e dentro do carro, quando você cutucou ele para falar com o Mirok e sorriu, ele ficou hipnotizado.

- Ai, pára... – ela botou as mãos no rosto. – Você está me iludindo.

- Você precisa fazer alguma coisa sobre isso, e já. Não pode ficar aí parada deixando seu amor ir embora.

- E o que você quer que eu faça?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Kagome? – Inuyasha se levantou rapidamente, sentando na cama. – O que tem ela?

- Sabia que te interessaria. – Mirok sorriu mediante a reação de Inuyasha.

- Quem disse que me interessa? – mentiu descarada mente olhando para a parede ao lado dele.

- Tudo em você diz isso. – Mirok riu da reação dele.

"Olhar para a parede, hahahahaha, que coisa...patética, nada mais poderia deixar tão óbvio." pensou Mirok.

- Como assim? Que estória é essa? – Inuyasha olhou para ele. – Você está maluco?

- Não, seu idiota, maluco é você se deixar isso passar.

- Do que você está falando?

- Deixa de ser imbecil e bota seus neurônios para funcionar.

- Idiota – Inuyasha deu um soco na cabeça de Mirok e se deitou novamente.

- Ai. – Mirok falou enquanto massageava a cabeça. – Vai me escutar?

Com um suspiro, Inuyasha resolveu não contrariar.

- Fala...

Continua...

N/A: Cap. novo rapidinho pra vcsssss !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nem é possível acreditar né?? Fala serio!!! Rsrs ....mas eu avisei né ....!!! No próximo eu acho !!!!! Próximo...acho que será o último...

.:: Resposta às reviews::.

Epaaa, foi tão rápido que nem deu tempo de receber reviews !! Hehehe, é isso ae...eu espero que mesmo tendo postado assim , um em cima do outro , vcs se compadeçam de minha pobre alma , e resolvam que eu mereço ao menos um xingamento !!!!! rsrs ....reviews please , eu imploroo !!!!!! Camisss....vou sentir saudades...hahahahaha !!

Ahh, ontem, pouco depois de eu ter postado o cap. 9 eu recebi uma review do cap. 8, portanto não teve resposta pra esta review lá, então terá aqui... !!!

Carolzinha: Desculpaa, mininaa !!! rss...agora sim, aqui está a sua respostinha...Que bom que você está gostando...sem comentários mesmo,...eles são tão lindo..e tapados vc pode ver, não demorei nada..rs...e adorei saber que vc me adicionou nos fav...fiquei até emocionada...não mereço tanto...rs...bjokss !!!

E mais uma coisa. O cap. que eu postei ontem, se eu não me engano, já teve uma review sim (uauu, hehehe) , mas ela ainda não apareceu, só o número indica que tem uma review a mais. Por isso, eu quero dizer para qualquer pessoa, que tenha, ou que vá enviar review no cap. 9 e 10, que estas serão respondidas no cap. 11, que eu postarei ainda hoje. É o último, hein!!! Rs....bjoks...

Stefania


	11. Sempre Você

Capítulo 11 – Sempre você

Kagome se encontrava deitada na cama ouvindo Sango tagarelar sobre o que ela devia fazer. Nada lhe parecia suficientemente bom para ser feito.

"Droga, será verdade? Será que eu me enganei e na verdade, ele gosta de mim mais do que como amiga? Que confusão.."

- Então, o que você vai fazer?

- Nada.

- Como nada?? – Sango levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto. – Você está louca ou o que? Vai deixar passar? Você precisa falar com ele. É a oportunidade da sua vida.

- Aiai, está certo, eu falo com ele. – ela abaixou a cabeça e completou para si. – Só não sei como e quando.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Então... Você gosta dela, não gosta?

- Da onde você tirou essa idéia absurda, Mirok?

- Já te disse, Inuyasha, tudo em você diz isso. Não tem como negar que você é louco por ela.

Inuyasha ficou emburrado diante do que Mirok dizia.

"Não pode ser tão óbvio assim. Ele deve estar blefando, para que eu diga a verdade."

- Escuta, Inuyasha, sempre achei que você gostava dela mais do que o normal entre amigos. E hoje, vocês estavam diferentes, parecia que algo havia acontecido. E você com medo de que algum garoto ficasse com ela, e dentro do carro, você ficou com cara de bobo só de vê-la sorrir. Não precisa mentir para mim, sou seu amigo.

- Não estou mentindo. – falou raivosamente.

- Tudo bem, se quer assim, mas você está sendo um idiota, ao invés de correr atrás, você fica aí fingindo que nada está acontecendo. Ela gosta de você também, e só você não enxerga isso.

- Ela não gosta de mim.

- É claro que gosta. Como assim? Do que você está falando? Por que você acha isso? Está tão na cara que ela gosta de você.

- Não, não está.

- Inuyasha, me conta a verdade, o que está acontecendo?

- Ai, como você é chato, mané. Ta bom, é o seguinte... – e contou a ele o que acontecera naquele dia. - ...e por fim, ao telefone ela disse que jamais esqueceria aquilo, como se tivesse sido uma ofensa, sabe? E eu estraguei tudo, eu estraguei o primeiro beijo dela, ela queria que fosse com alguém especial, e eu estraguei isso.

- Acredite, Inuyasha, tenho certeza que para ela, ninguém poderia ter sido mais especial do que você. Ela não quis dizer isso. O que ela quis dizer é que ela não esqueceria porque ela gostou. Mesmo que vocês continuassem amigos, e não tivessem nada, aquele beijo era o que ela mais queria, e não iria esquecer. Você está interpretando as coisas de maneira equivocada.

- Você acha?

- Poo, cara...Tenho certeza. Se toca. Ela sorri para você de uma maneira que ela não faria para mais ninguém. Vai por mim, vocês precisam conversar sobre isso.

- E o que eu deveria falar para ela?

- O que você está sentindo.

- E se não for recíproco?

- Confia em mim. Será. – Mirok deitou de baixo das cobertas após apagar as luzes. – Agora vamos dormir que eu estou morrendo de sono. Amanhã a gente decide isso. Boa noite.

Inuyasha não respondeu, deitado em sua cama, ele pensava no que poderia falar para ela e se ia realmente falar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na manhã seguinte, as meninas acordaram, mais ou menos umas 11 horas, e foram tomar café.

- Bom dia, mãe. – Sango entrou na cozinha cumprimentando sua mãe.

- Bom dia, meninas, tão cedo, hein... Não me digam que vão tomar café?

- Vamos.

- Que absurdo. Vocês adolescentes, dormem demais, não tem nada na cabeça mesmo. – e riu delas, que fizeram cara feia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na casa de Mirok, eles também acordaram tarde e quiseram tomar café. Logo após o café, Inuyasha se arrumou para ir para sua casa. No seu quarto, manteve-se na janela esperando Kagome voltar. Decidira que falaria com ela logo de uma vez. Umas duas da tarde, ele viu Kagome caminhando em direção a casa dela. Ele correu para a porta e saiu de casa, de encontro a Kagome.

- Ei, Kagome. – o coração dele batia descompassado. Era chegada à hora de resolver toda essa droga de estória.

- Inuyasha? – o coração dela também disparou, pois se lembrara do que tinha conversado com Sango na noite anterior, e pensava se deveria falar com ele, ou não.

"Vamos, Inuyasha, é agora ou nunca. Vai, fala logo com ela."

- Precisamos conversar. – coragem, tomara coragem. Era o que faltava. Na verdade ainda faltava muita, mas isso não era o caso.

- Ah, é?

"Droga, o que será que ele quer dizer? Eu também preciso conversar com você. Mas eu não vou dizer nada enquanto você não disser."

- É, podemos andar um pouco? Eu realmente preciso falar com você.

- Sobre o que? – ela o olhava de modo curioso.

- Er..Eu te falo no caminho, né!? – ele falou desviando o olhar.

- Tudo bem, então... Deixa só eu avisar minha mãe que cheguei e colocar essa roupa lá dentro.

- Está bem. – ele mantinha as mãos no bolso de modo a esconder o nervosismo e parecer descontraído, enquanto a via entrar em casa.

"Céus, isso é mais difícil que eu pensei."

Alguns poucos minutos depois, ele a viu sair de casa e fechar a porta delicadamente. Olhando as mãos delas, percebeu que estas tremiam fracamente.

"Por que será que ela está tremendo?"

- Você está com frio, Kagome? – o tempo estava agradável. Ela estranhou a pergunta.

"Frio? Ohh, meu Deus, será que ele reparou que eu estou tremendo."

Ela ficou levemente vermelha com o pensamento de que ele sabia que ela estava nervosa.

- Ahh, um pouquinho, hehe.. – mentiu e sorriu sem graça.

- Por que não pegou um casaco?

- Deixa pra lá. Mas me diz, o que você queria conversar? – ela olhou de relance para ele, tentando ler os pensamentos. Percebeu que ele procurava as palavras, com cuidado e que apresentava um semblante meio preocupado.

- Bom...eu estive pensando sobre...sobre o que aconteceu ontem de manhã. E...bom... – ele mexia nas mãos e andava em direção a um banco na praça, com ela ao seu lado. – É que... Algumas coisas não ficaram bem esclarecidas.

Ela se sentou no banco, e agora, que sabia que era esta mesmo a conversa que ele queria ter com ela, ficou um pouco mais nervosa.

- Então...er...quando você disse, no telefone, que jamais esqueceria, o que você quis dizer com isso?

- Co-como assim? – ela olhou rapidamente para os olhos dele e desviou.

- Eu...quero dizer...você gostou e não queria esquecer... Ou você ficou com raiva de mim, não gostou e não vai esquecer como uma coisa ruim que eu tenha feito? – ele estava com medo da resposta, mas ela veio rápido demais.

- NÃO!! – ela virou para ele e esticou o braço para frente, em seguida percebeu o que tinha feito, e se encolheu. – Quero dizer...er...eu...e-eu gostei. – ele achou que a resposta soava tão perfeita que não podia ser verdade. Ela falou com a cabeça abaixada e ele agora olhava para ela, com um pouco mais de coragem diante da resposta.

"Talvez o Mirok esteja certo."

- E quando você disse que gostava de mim, o que você quis dizer exatamente? – ele agora estava cheio de expectativa.

Ela levantou um pouco a cabeça e olhou para ele.

- O que você quis dizer quando me disse isso também?

- Ei, eu perguntei primeiro. – ele fez a pirraça típica dele. – Mas tudo bem...se você quer saber, eu disse que gostava de você como...– estava difícil de sair. Kagome se pendurava em cada palavra, esperando o término da frase. - 

- Como? – ela olhou nos olhos dele, e ele percebeu que eles mostravam apreensão.

- Como eu nunca gostei de ninguém. Muito mais do que como amiga, e eu espero não me arrepender de estar falando isso para você. Eu te amo.

Os olhos dela brilharam. E ele viu...alívio? É parecia alívio, e felicidade.

- Inuyasha, eu quis dizer que gostava de você como eu jamais vou gostar de outra pessoa. Que eu gosto de você como a pessoa mais especial da minha vida, e que eu quero que esteja sempre comigo. Sempre. Eu também te amo.

Agora os olhos que brilhavam eram os dele. Nunca em sua vida, sentira-se tão feliz. Era como se lhe tirassem um peso das costas. Depois de tanto tempo, gostando dela escondido, finalmente poderia proclamar para o mundo o quanto amava aquela menina, e aquele sorriso, e aqueles olhos. Ele se aproximou dela, colocando uma mexa dos cabelos negros atrás da orelha, a deixando a mão no pescoço dela. Aproximou mais o rosto e encostou o nariz no dela, e ficaram se olhando nos olhos durante uns instantes, até a distância parecer muito agoniante e as bocas se juntarem em busca uma da outra. Ficaram juntos a tarde toda na praça e depois foram para casa de Inuyasha. Entraram de mãos dadas, e deram de cara com Sesshoumaru e Rin sentados no sofá. Eles olharam para as mãos dadas e para os dois, que demonstravam grande felicidade. Rin levantou-se de um pulo, puxando Sesshoumaru com ela. E saiu arrastando ele pela casa, em direção à escada para irem para o quarto. Inuyasha e Kagome não entenderam nada. Menos ainda quando Rin virou para trás, olhando na direção deles.

- Até que enfim, parabéns. – gritou e continuou seu percurso.

Os dois se entreolharam e riram.

- Será que realmente todo mundo já tinha percebido menos a gente? – Kagome perguntou um pouco envergonhada.

- Parece que sim. – ele a olhou e riu. – Que lerdos nós somos. Perda de tempo.

- É mesmo. – e sorriu quando ele, mais uma vez a beijou.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin correu e pulou na cama. Sesshoumaru estava achando que Rin enlouquecera.

- Sesshy, você viu? Você viu? – ela falava toda animada.

- Eu vi, Rin, agora se acalme. – Ele sentou-se na cama e ficou olhando para a empolgação dela.

- Mas, Sesshy, eles se ajeitaram, viu que fofos? Eu nem precisei botar meu plano mirabolante em ação.

- Que bom, né? Você não tinha nenhum mesmo. – ele sorriu diante a cara indignada dela.

- Mas eu ia bolar um, eles nem me deram tempo. Aii, eu estou tão feliz.

- Percebe-se. Agora, esquece eles, e vem aqui. – ela sorriu, e foi andando até ele, de joelhos. Ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela e a puxou para si.

- Hum, que você quer, hein?

- Adivinha?

- Me mostra. – e sorriu mais ainda.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- E então? O que você quer fazer hoje? – Kagome sorriu e perguntou para Inuyasha.

- Tirar o atraso. – e sorriu, beijando os lábios dela.

- Não... Além disso.

- Além disso? Nada. – e riu.

- Certo, então.

E ficaram juntos até tarde quando Kagome resolveu ir para casa, afinal tinham aula no dia seguinte. Chegando em casa, Kagome correu para o telefone.

- Alô, Sango?

- Eu. Kagome?

- É. Você não vai acreditar...

- Já sei, você falou com ele e agora estão juntos?

- Opa, estragou minha surpresa. – ela fingiu estar frustrada. – Na verdade, ele falou comigo e não estamos juntos...quero dizer, a gente ficou, mas ele não pediu para namorar comigo. Será que ele não vai pedir? – ela pareceu incerta.

- Relaxa, ele vai pedir. Estou muito feliz por você. Mas você disse que foi ele quem falou com você?

- Foi.

- Então o Mirok fez a parte dele.

- Como assim? Vocês tinham combinado de falar com a gente?

- Sim, ele ia falar com o Inuyasha e eu com você. A iniciativa teria que partir de alguma parte.

- Bom, acho que devo agradecer muito aos dois, então. – ela sorriu. – Obrigado, amiga. Por tudo.

- De nada, só quero que você seja feliz.

- Obrigada de novo. Ih, estão tocando a campanhia preciso desligar.

- Ta bom, tchau.

- Tchau.

Kagome desligou o telefone e correu para atender a porta. Ao abrir, deu de cara com Inuyasha.

- Oi.

- Oi, esqueci de uma coisa.

- O que?

- Você quer namorar comigo? – ele sorriu e estendeu uma caixinha para ela. Ela estava surpresa.

- Mas... – ela abriu a caixinha e não pode conter um sorriso ao ver um anel de compromisso. – Como? Que rápido.

- Era da minha mãe. Ela me deu para guardar e só colocar no dedo da mulher da minha vida, com quem eu tivesse certeza que queria casar.

- Você quer casar comigo?

- Não há nada que eu queira mais.

- Oh, Inu-Chan!!!! – ela sorriu e pulou no pescoço dele. – Eu aceito. – e beijou-o como se fosse a primeira vez, como se fosse a última vez. Mas sempre como uma coisa nova.

** "Não há no mundo, amor maior do que aquele que surge de uma amizade."**

FIM

N/A: É ..Acabou! (descarada mente plagiado da Radio Cidade. Quem ouve talvez saiba.) Genteeeeeeeeeeeeee...finalmente acabou essa lenga-lenga e eu devo dizer que detestei este final. Quero dizer, este capítulo final, mas como eu disse, eu vou viajar e não queria deixar a fic abandonada aqui, e também não estava rendendo. Agradeço a todos aqueles que leram e até disseram ter gostado (acho difícil, em todo caso). Comemorações a parte, pois eu cumpri uma promessa (eu nunca cumpro né!? Sempre digo que será rápido e nunca é) postei todos no tempo que disse que ia postar, foram 3 cap. praticamente de uma vez, e também pq é minha primeira fic terminadaaa !!! Aeeeeeeeee !!!!! rsrs.....Obrigada, novamente a todos que leram.... e principalmente aos que mandaram reviews, pois sem elas , eu teria desistido há mais tempo. Espero voltar com outra estória "mexicana" para vocês ..rsrs....Bjoss..

.::Resposta das reviews::.

Rin chan : Postei rapidinho né !!! Gostou? Pode ser sincera e me xingar, vai em frente. Rsrs.....bjinhos...

Camis: Migonaaaaaaaaaaaa , primeiramente, vou sentir saudadesssssssss ..hahahahahah , segundo, eu já disse que quero minha review deste cap hein !!! Vários caps, pra se divertir nas férias? Você já leu todos.....!!! Bêbada mesmo, ela recusou o Bankotsu!! Mas eles, finalmente estão juntos, aeee ..!!! rsrs....ficou uma merda , mas ficou ..rsrs...brigada miga ....vai ser ótima ( eu espero né...) Me manda e-mail falando do Marcell, oras...rss. Ahh nem me fale andar de carro com eles...aiai... e a Kagome é lerdinha mesmo...e o patético era pra vc mesma... embora não merecesse ser lembrada, já que não dá nenhuma atenção ao que eu falo !!!!!!!!!! Bobona....bjosssssssss....vou lembrar de vc sempre que eu vir um cara bem gato, pode deixar...!!!

Beijos a todos...

Stefania (A Dramática) !!


End file.
